Un ligero empujon
by mcr77
Summary: Se alegró de estar en completa oscuridad porque palmeó su frente, es que realmente Sawada Tsunayoshi tendía a ser un cobarde y llorón, lo que hacía que en reiteradas ocasiones se preguntara cómo es que él se ha convertido en el heredero a décimo Vongola. (27 y OC) Aventura, Drama, Misterio y un poco de Romance implícito ;P
1. I

**Un ligero empujón**

* * *

_Movió la cabeza, trató de observar a su alrededor… esa era su prueba final para ingresar oficialmente como uno de los agentes de Vongola. Conocía esa voz, se alegró de estar en completa oscuridad porque palmeó su frente, es que realmente Sawada Tsunayoshi tendía a ser un cobarde y llorón, lo que hacía que en reiteradas ocasiones se preguntara cómo es que él se ha convertido en el heredero a décimo Vongola._

(27 y OC) Aventura, Drama, Misterio y un poco de Romance implícito ;P

Este fic está dedicado a Fanny Friki-Taka, porque amm se lo debía… me costó mucho trabajo porque ella me especificó que quería algo de aventura y como saben yo soy una dramática-romantica así que tuve que explorar ese lado ;P

Aclaro que incluirá un OC que me proporcionó Fanny, lo irán descubriendo.

También tendrá algunos OC míos xq así es la trama

Ciertas notas aclaratorias al final…

_**La razón por la que quiero deshacerme de molestos pensamientos**__**…**_

* * *

**I**

Movió la cabeza, trató de observar a su alrededor, lo último que recordaba era haber seguido a Tsunayoshi por los pasillos de la preparatoria, esa era su prueba final para ingresar oficialmente como uno de los agentes de Vongola. Se puso de pie y trató de reconocer algo, pero la oscuridad no se lo permitió, a tientas anduvo por los alrededores hasta que tropezó y escuchó un quejido.

-¡hiee! -

Conocía esa voz, se alegró de estar en completa oscuridad porque palmeó su frente, es que realmente Sawada Tsunayoshi tendía a ser un cobarde y llorón, lo que hacía que en reiteradas ocasiones se preguntara cómo es que él se ha convertido en el heredero a décimo Vongola.

-¿Quién…? –tartamudeó el castaño dándose la vuelta lentamente

-Tsunayoshi-san –le respondió con voz monótona

-¿Kazami-san? –interrogó con ligero nerviosismo

-así es –contestó la chica

-¡Oh!, vaya… ah sabes ¿dónde estamos? –inquirió con una vocecilla incómoda

-no tengo ni idea –admitió –pero deberíamos de buscar la salida -

-si –le respondió el castaño y comenzaron a andar -¿por cierto que haces aquí? –agregó

-ah… ehmm… escuchaste eso –cambió de tema rápidamente porque parte de su misión era mantener su vigilancia en secreto

-¡¿eh?! -exclamó ligeramente asustado

-creo que solo fue mi imaginación –murmuró al tiempo que rodó los ojos -en serio ¿de dónde tenía el castaño madera para jefe de la mafia? -Se preguntó

Continuaron caminando en las penumbras, de tiempo en tiempo tropezaban con viejos muebles, lo que le hacía pensar que tal vez se encontraban en el sótano de la escuela pero ¿cómo terminaron ahí? Una ligera ansiedad invadió a la chica porque ya había pasado demasiado tiempo en ese lugar, tal vez "el sótano" no era tan pequeño sin embargo no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa porque le tenía miedo a los espacios reducidos y todos los muebles apilados hacían que se sintiera sofocada.

-¿Kazami-san te sientes bien?- se detuvo Tsunayoshi tomándole del hombro

Sin embargo la chica no respondió, en cambio se quedó con la mirada perdida e inconscientemente dio un par de pasos hacia atrás provocando que una pila de tablas de madera se tambalearan a sus espaldas.

-¡Cuidado! –exclamó Tsuna halándola

Cayó al suelo y lo próximo que vio fue al décimo tirado en el piso con una de sus piernas atrapada debajo de una tabla. Al instante se quedó sin aliento, eso no debería de haber pasado, se dijo mentalmente, como pudo trató de quitar las maderas, pero ella sabía que no era muy fuerte esos tablones no son precisamente ligeros.

-Tranquila Kasami-san –le dijo el castaño con una sonrisa serena

-¿Estás bien? Escuché que algo se cayó ¿dónde estás? -interrogó una vocecilla en la distancia

-Solo fueron unas cuantas tablas -respondió Tsuna quién al parecer había reconocido la voz

-¿en dónde? –la voz se escuchó más cerca

-por aquí –indicó el ojicastaño

-Los chicos ya se fueron te dije que solo te ocultaras unos minutos ¿pero qué estabas haciendo Do…? -una chica se detuvo a un par de metros de ellos –¡por todos los cielos! –corrió hacia donde se encontraban

La chica le ayudó a alzar los maderos y tan pronto como liberaron al castaño se dejaron caer en el suelo para recuperar el aliento.

-vaya eso me dolió, no esperaba verte aquí Yu… -el décimo se quedó sin palabras al observar con detenimiento al recién llegada –ni…-

-¿Yuni? Sabes que ese es el nombre de mi ma… -respondió la chica mirando al ojicastaño –dre… ¡Ah! –

Kazami observó a detalle a la chica que le había ayudado, por alguna extraña razón su rostro le pareció familiar, los ojos, el tatuaje en la mejilla, su parecido era enorme, incluso podría jurar que se trataba de la señorita Giglio Nero, pero si su memoria no le fallaba la chica tenía unos 10 años y la fémina que tenía enfrente debía de tener su edad, no más de unos 15 años, además la señorita Yuni tenía el cabello azul y esta chica lo tenía de otro color…

-¿Quién eres? –balbuceó Tsuna algo inseguro interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

-No lo creo, pero… papá dijo que algo así podría suceder –murmuró la ojiazul –si no me equivoco debes de ser Tsunayoshi-san –dijo

-así es mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi –se presentó el décimo -Tú no eres Yuni, pero… eres muy parecida… –dijo el futuro jefe Vongola

La chica les dedicó una sonrisa

-Tsunayoshi-san es natural que me parezca a ella –comentó con una risilla -después de todo es mi madre –finalizó

-¿eh? –dijeron en coro el par de jóvenes -¡EEHH! – al tiempo que abrieron los ojos como platos

-¿hija… tu eres la hija de… Yuni? –balbuceó el castaño

-Mi nombre es Lucía Millefiore –se presentó la peliblanca inclinando la cabeza

-¿Millefiore? –interrogó Kazami

-Byakuran Gesso es mi padre –agregó sin dejar de sonreír

-¿tu… padre? –tartamudeó el décimo

Entre tanto Kazami se quedó en silencio tratando de comprender la situación

0*0*0*0*0

Caminaba por los pasillos de colegio, si ese era el futuro, no veía gran diferencia del presente.

-Ese imbécil de _Cranio_… ¿dónde estará? –murmuró una voz

Sin darse cuenta la chica tropezó con un par de estudiantes, pero ni se molestó en detenerse porque el décimo le encomendó una misión de reconocimiento y de ninguna forma iba a fallarle, por lo cual decidió continuar con su camino.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –le tomaron del cuello de la blusa

Sus ojos azul zafiro se encontraron con los de su captor

-tus ojos… están rasgados –se burló de ella

-soy mitad japonesa –admitió la chica

-¿ya oyeron? La cachorrita es una cruza –

El grupo la miró atentamente, no las cosas no cambiaban se dijo, ella no iba a negar que poseía una ascendencia japonesa, por lo cual le dedicó una mirada afilada al muchacho.

-¡déjame en paz imbécil! –le dijo propinándole una patada

Haciendo que la soltara y así pudo correr, sin embargo le superaban en número

-¡perra! –bramaron detrás de ella

Dobló en una esquina, sin embargo uno de ellos le jaló del brazo haciendo que patinara por el pasillo para luego chocar con algo y caer irremediablemente al suelo.

-hmj –susurró una voz

-no tienes a donde correr –le amenazaron rodeándola

-quítense –interrumpió la voz

Miró detrás de ella y se encontró con un par de orbes carmín, un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza

-¿qué tenemos aquí…? –dijo uno al ver a una chica de cabellera negra

-quítense –repitió la fémina sin inmutarse

-¡ah! ¿Ya escucharon a la _bastarda_? -la señala el más alto

-¿con qué derecho quieres que nos quitemos _cagna_?–

Los ojos carmín de la chica brillaron peligrosamente y acto seguido se acercaron a ella, Kazami observó desde el suelo, el semblante de la joven era impasible aún estando en desventaja numérica y física pensó la ojiazul, uno de los varones trató de sujetar su cabello trenzado, pero algo lo detuvo, el sonido de un objeto cortar el aire le sorprendió e hizo que dieran un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Voi! –gritó una potente voz masculina -¿qué intentan mocosos? –dijo un muchacho de cabellera plateada

-shishishi –rió un rubio con chamarra de cuero

-Superbi –balbucearon

-¡Quién diría que la _cagna_ tenía unas mascotas! -

-¡silencio pedazo de imbécil!, es obvio que no sabes con quién te estás metiendo –arremetió el peliplata

-con una bastarda –dijo uno de los varones señalando a la chica de cabellera negra

-ushishishi –rió el rubio tomándolo del cuello de la camisa –la princesa no es cualquier persona, ella es una de las herederas de Vongola, con eso basta y sobra para callar a un simple mortal –agregó empuñando un cuchillo justo debajo de su barbilla

-Un bastardo es… -dijo el otro, pero no pudo continuar cuando una espada estaba justo frente a sus ojos apuntándole

-¡Voi! ¿qué debo cortar primero tus orejas o tu lengua imbécil? –amenazó el peliplata con una sonrisa sádica

-Vaya vaya, tan peculiares como siempre –interrumpió una nueva voz

De inmediato Kazami miró al lugar de donde provenía la voz, la chica de cabellera castaña se quedó boquiabierta al contemplar al adolescente, inconscientemente talló sus ojos para asegurarse que no estaba viendo visiones porque ese chico de cabellera naranja tenía un tremendo parecido al décimo, pero la sonrisa en su rostro era similar a una de las chicas que siempre le acompañaban, aquella de nombre Kyoko.

-Ieharu –susurró la muchacha de cabellera negra

-Vamos chicos no se enojen –pidió el pelinaranja interponiéndose entre los buscapleitos y los acompañantes de la pelinegra –seguro que ellos solo estaban jugando, ¿verdad muchachos? –abogó

El trío no dijo nada y se quedó observando al ojimiel

-Sawada –masculló el peliplata -¿qué intentas? –

-Vamos, la élite Vongola no debe de ensuciarse las manos por algo como esto –respondió el muchacho –y ustedes es mejor que se vayan de aquí –se dirigió a los chicos

Sin decir mayor palabra los jóvenes desaparecieron del lugar no sin antes dedicarle una mirada al pelinaranja.

-¿qué quieres? –interrogó impasible la ojiroja

-tranquila Hime-chan, no vengo con la intención de pelear -contestó alzando las manos -solo quiero saber ¿qué piensan de la propuesta del abuelo? –

-¡voi!, mocoso no tenemos nada que pensar, Varia solo estará al servicio del jefe y de la princesa, de nadie más –intervino el chico alto de cabellera plateada

-shishishi –rió el rubio

El semblante sonriente de Ieharu se volvió sombrío

-Aún tienes 3 días para darme tu respuesta Hime-chan –dio media vuelta desapareciendo del lugar

-hmj –murmuró la pelinegra antes de continuar con su camino seguida del par de chicos

-¿qué demonios fue eso? –interrogó la castaña levantándose

0*0*0*0*0

Dio un suspiro mientras masajeaba su cuello, estaba cansada y eso que solo había tenido que recolectar información, por desgracia no había podido estimar el año en el que se encontraban pero sí la fecha, estaban en el viernes previo a semana santa, lo que implicaba que la mayoría de los alumnos podría regresar a sus casas con sus familiares.

Dobló por una de las esquinas y cuál fue su sorpresa al divisar al grupillo de buscapleitos de hacía un par de horas, por todos los cielos, cuántas eran las posibilidades de encontrarse con ellos dos veces en un mismo día, se dijo Kazami mentalmente y trató de dar la vuelta sin ser vista.

-¡Oye tú! –exclamaron a sus espaldas

-¡Carajo! –maldijo y echó a correr por los pasillos

Pero esta vez sabía hacia dónde dirigirse, corrió un par de metros entre varios estudiantes hasta que finalmente lo divisó, el vestidor de chicas, ese trío no se atrevería a entrar, eso era seguro pensó la castaña internándose en la habitación.

-¡Maldita sea! –escuchó detrás de la puerta

-¡Vamos por ella! –insistió otro

-¿eres imbécil o qué? Si las _cervello_ se enteran… -

Hubo un breve silencio

-esperémosla –sugirió

-francamente no tengo ganas, ya la veremos al regresar de vacaciones –finalizó uno de ellos

La castaña suspiró con cierto alivio, cuando repentinamente vio a alguien salir de las regaderas, se apresuró a esconderse entre los casilleros, sus orbes azulados se encontraron con la figura de cierta chica pelinegra de orbes rojizos que se estaba vistiendo, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue el grupo de féminas que empezó a rodearla.

-¿ya vieron amigas lo que tenemos aquí? –dijo una chica del grupo

Kazami notó de inmediato que esa jovencita tenía cierto parecido con uno de los buscapleitos de la mañana.

-Es una perrita –

-sí, no sé desde cuándo el colegio se volvió un refugio veterinario –agrega otra

De repente el grupo estalla en una carcajada general, sin embargo la pelinegra continuaba con la tarea de abotonar su blusa sin darle importancia a las palabras

-Además de perra, sorda –torció los labios la primera chica

-Es que no entiende las palabras debemos de ladrarle, wof wof –dijo otra

-exacto wof wof ¿me entiendes _cagna_? –dijo una tratando de tomar a la ojiroja del cabello

Pero en un movimiento ágil la muchacha evitó que la tocara e hizo que cayera al suelo, mientras que la pelinegra se puso de pie aún descalza, ladeó un poco su cabeza adoptando en su rostro una mirada retadora ante el grupo. La castaña mordió sus labios observando esos orbes rojizos y temerarios.

-¡¿cómo te atreves a mirarme de esa manera maldita perra bastarda?! –la primera chica

-una perra como tú no tiene derecho a respirar ni siquiera el mismo aire que nosotros –agregó otra

-Hmj, los únicos animales aquí son ustedes, una manada de hienas que no pueden más que cazar en grupo –respondió mordaz la pelinegra

-¿ah? ¿Tú que se supone que eres? No eres más que una perra –dijo

-yo soy Hime, hija de Xanxus el jefe del Escuadrón Varia, nieta de Timoteo el noveno jefe de la famiglia más poderosa, soy una Vongola –respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa orgullosa

-¿Hija de la familia más poderosa? Tú no eres más que una perra callejera… -

-¡Bastarda, siempre serás una bastarda! –

-lo escuché de mi madre, tu padre ese Xanxus nunca se casó, tú solo apareciste de repente… –

-debes ser hija de una de las tantas prostitutas que se acostó con tu padre –

-No eres más que una perra hija de pu… -la chica no pudo terminar su frase cuando la pelinegra ya le había estrellado el rostro contra la puerta del casillero

-silencio escoria –susurró con una voz letal

La chica cayó al suelo aturdida, el grupo se quedó atontado unos instantes antes de comenzar a atacarla era evidente que la ojicarmín estaría en desventaja pero Kazami se sorprendió de ver esa expresión asesina en su rostro, y no era para menos pensó la castaña pues queriéndolo al contemplar lo sucedido había removido algunos recuerdos propios, unos donde ella se encontraba rodeada de un grupo de estudiantes que le recriminaba la "apariencia exótica" que poseía al ser una mestiza.

Un quejido de dolor le devolvió a la realidad, su mirada zafiro observó con fascinación la escena de la pelinegra trapeando el piso con el grupo de féminas, no pudo evitar verse envuelta en esa adrenalina al darse cuenta de que una de las chicas atacaría por la espalda a la pelinegra con una de las raquetas y haciendo uso de su talento como gimnasta noqueó a la jovencita, sin embargo el resto continuaba en pie, hasta que de la nada una risilla resonó en el vestidor.

-shishishishi, ¿ah?... ¿Quiénes se creen ustedes para molestar a mi princesa? –interrogó una chica de cabello corto y rubio

Con un par de patadas dejó en el suelo a un buen número de féminas

Luego una niebla y un par de brillos llenaron el vestidor, de la nada apareció la cabeza de una enorme rana de color negro y justo frente a ella se dibujó una silueta pequeña.

-aquellas que se atreven a juzgar el origen de una princesa no tienen derecho a contemplar la próxima luna llena, así que las castigaré en su nombre –explicó una niña de cabellera rosada

Kazami enarcó una ceja y no pudo evitar recordar a las chicas mágicas de anime que cuando era más pequeña había contemplado en la televisión.

Pronto el vestidor quedó en silencio

-Hime-sama ¿se encuentra bien? –preguntó la rubia acercándose a la pelinegra

La joven solo acomodó su blusa y se sentó nuevamente en la banca para ponerse las botas.

-¿Tú quien eres? –interrogó la pequeña pelirrosa acercándose a la chica castaña

-Ah… -Kazami guardó silencio por unos momentos, realmente no tenía planeado relacionarse con nadie del futuro época pero recordó las palabras del décimo.

"_Kazami-san por favor ayúdame a investigar lo que sucede en esta época, es evidente que en mi estado no puedo salir, así que te encargo que hagas lo necesario para saber lo que nos ha traído aquí"_

-mi nombre es Kazami Fanny –se presentó la castaña haciendo una reverencia y tratando de forzar una sonrisa en su rostro, realmente odiaba verse obligada a convivir con nuevas personas e intentar hacerse amigos pero lo haría por el bien de la misión –encantada de conocerlas –

-¡Hime-chan! –irrumpió cierta peliblanca en el lugar

-Lucía –saludó la pelinegra cerrando sus botas

-Escuché que estaban planeando algo… -dijo observando los cuerpos inconscientes del grupo –pero creo que Eris-chan y Cherry-chan llegaron a tiempo –suspiró aliviada

-Así es, es evidente que una chica mágica no puede descuidar a su princesa –respondió la pelirrosa

-shishishi, aunque tuvimos ayuda de ésta… sabes no te había visto antes –se acercó amenazante a la castaña evidenciando que a pesar de la estatura promedio que Kazami poseía la rubia era mucho más alta con todo y esos enormes tacones que usaba.

-¡Ah! ¡Fanny-chan aquí estabas! –intervino Lucía tomando de las manos a la ojiazul –ella es Kazami Fanny es sobrina del tío Shoichi –inventó la peliblanca

Fanny enarcó una ceja, ¿Shoichi? ¿El chico pelirrojo de lentes que estaba siempre con Spanner? Ahora resultaba que era familiar de ese… Shoichi…

-¿De Shoichi? –interrogó Eris incrédula

-Si bueno, el tío Sho, tiene 2 hermanas mayores y pues… la enviaron con nosotros para que estudie en el extranjero, ya sabes las tías son algo excéntricas –río la ojiazul –¿te molesta Hime-chan? -

-No –respondió con tranquilidad la pelinegra

-Si la princesa no tiene problema puede formar parte de nuestro círculo –dijo la pelirrosa

-De acuerdo –

0*0*0*0*0

Malabareó la bandeja de comida que llevaba en sus manos mientras caminaba en la oscuridad de la noche, además de eso cargaba un par de frazadas y almohadas consigo. Su andar se detuvo al escuchar unos pasos en la cercanía, se ocultó detrás de una de las columnas y observó desde ahí lo que acontecía.

-¡argh! –se quejó una voz masculina seguida de un estruendo contra la pared

-Hasta que por fin te encontramos _Cranio_ –susurró otra voz

Uno de los del grupo le propinó un puñetazo en el estomago haciendo que perdiera el aliento y cayera al suelo

-¿ahora qué hice? –balbuceó un muchacho con una boina que cubría prácticamente todo su cabello

-¿ya lo escucharon muchachos? –

-para variar ¿vas a lloriquear como la nenita que eres? –dijo antes de propinarle una patada

El chico se quejó de dolor nuevamente, durante un par de minutos Fanny observó cómo es que el grupo profería una sarta de insultos contra el muchacho quien se mantenía en silencio, hasta que por fin hubo una frase que colmo la paciencia del chico.

-No entiendo cómo es que un bastardo como tú es capaz de venir a una escuela como ésta –

-eso es sencillo amigo, lo que sucede es que la cualquiera de su madre se casó con el Don de… -El joven no pudo terminar con la frase cuando el chico de la boina le había propinado un puñetazo en la quijada

Kazami se quedó boquiabierta, pues eso había sido muy rápido, el grupo de varones trató de contraatacar, pero el chico se encontraba en buena condición física porque pudo deshacerse de un par de ellos, hasta que sin notarlo le despojaron de su boina y dejaron al descubierto una rebelde cabellera que a la ojiazul le pareció extremadamente familiar.

-¡Malditos! –escuchó una voz masculina seguida de una serie de explosiones pequeñas

Pronto el resto de los buscapleitos quedó noqueado y un grupo de chicos se acercó a la pobre víctima.

-Al límite Giotto no deberías de irte así como así –agregó un chico moreno con ojos grises

-Fufufufu, primito si mi tía se entera de que te dejé solo me asesinará… -comentó un chico de cabellera roja y ojos azules

-¿Giotto estás bien? –interrogó un chico de cabellera plateada y ojos verde oliva examinando al castaño de ojos violeta

-Maa… maaa… no te exaltes Gerard, llegamos a tiempo –intervino un chico de cabellera oscura con sonrisa boba

-¡Cállate imbécil y por enésima vez es G! –

-Yasu-nii –lloriqueó un niño de cabellera negra y ojos verdes con una pañoleta de manchas de vaca en el cuello

-jum, Giotto no eres tan débil como para permitirle a estos herbívoros amenazarte –dijo otro de cabellera negra con un flequillo violáceo y ojos metálicos

-Jejeje, gracias chicos y respondiendo a sus preguntas: G, no te preocupes no tengo nada grave; Knuckle, solo quería tomar aire fresco, no pensé que me siguieran; Daemon, de mi parte mamá no se enterará; Ugetsu y Lampo gracias por la preocupación y finalmente Alaude sabes que no me gusta la violencia innecesaria –sonrió el chico levantando su boina

El grupo observó con cierta intranquilidad y resignación al muchacho, no definitivamente el castaño no cambiaría. Los orbes azules de Fanny parpadearon en repetidas al contemplar detalladamente la apariencia del grupo de chicos, porque era como ver a la décima generación...

_**Es porque hay otra forma de probarme existencia **_

* * *

Chan, chan chan…

Primero, si llegaron a las notas es porque… les gustó, porque… no entendieron nada y quieren liquidarme… (esa es la mas probable)

Segundo creo que son demasiados OC? Pero a ver a mis niñas lectoras, xD ya supieron quienes son? Ushishishi…

Tercero la línea del tiempo la voy a aclarar en el prox capi… así que es sorpresa. Ah el fic consta de 5 capis que ya tengo listos no se preocupen xq me pase como la galería *siente un aura asesina detrás de ella*

Otra pequeña nota… creo que tendré que actualizar cada 3er día o semanalmente, (depende de cuantos coments me dejen xD) porque ando demasiado ocupada

Y ah… aclarando lo que una persona me preguntó de que mis fics no deberían llevar nombre cuando son de lectora es por algo muy sencillo siempre he dicho que "podría" considerarse PersonajexLectora, mas no dije que "era" PersonajexLectora, además para mis "universos" se imaginan poner [T/N] a como 6 personajes diferentes… sería DEMASIADO confuso, por lo cual no lo hago, así que usen su imaginación para cambiar nombres y características o… XD intenten escribir su historia, es el primer paso para ponernos retos ;D!

Nos leemos!

PD1 Sip, ya estoy con el de Enma, va por lo menos el 1er capi…

PD2 Ya sé la galería…

PD3 no estoy muerida, los stalkeo a todos y xD también ando en el tumblr… pueden stalkearme…


	2. II

**Un ligero empujón**

* * *

Movió la cabeza, trató de observar a su alrededor… esa era su prueba final para ingresar oficialmente como uno de los agentes de Vongola. Conocía esa voz, se alegró de estar en completa oscuridad porque palmeó su frente, es que realmente Sawada Tsunayoshi tendía a ser un cobarde y llorón, lo que hacía que en reiteradas ocasiones se preguntara cómo es que él se ha convertido en el heredero a décimo Vongola.

(27 y OC) Aventura, Drama, Misterio y un poco de Romance implícito ;P

Muchas gracias a las chicas que han comentado jejeje, y amm a los que han leído sin dejar comentario a amenaza también muchas gracias xD.

Les recuerdo que la historia consta de 5 capítulos que ya tengo terminados pero que subiré cada tercer día o cada semana en lo que me desocupo.

Cualquier duda que salga y que no se resuelva durante la historia la responderé con gusto ;D!

* * *

_El futuro que supuestamente yo perseguía…_

II

El castaño agradeció con una sonrisa por la cena y luego se acomodó en el suelo, esa era la segunda noche que pasaban en el futuro sótano de la escuela.

-Tsunayoshi-san –habló la ojiazul con una mirada seria

-¿sucede algo malo Kazami-san? –interrogó el ojicastaño

-Creo que tienes que ver esto –dijo la chica sacando un sobre de color amarillo bastante grueso

El mafioso tomó el envoltorio y con cuidado sacó su contenido

-¿qué es? –preguntó

**Flash back**

Lo primero que hizo al día siguiente después del desayuno fue averiguar dónde se encontraban las oficinas de servicios escolares e internarse en ellas para con cautela revisar los expedientes que contenía.

-Sí claro Fanny una brillante idea –susurró para sí la castaña -con eso de que en este colegio no hay más que unos 5,000 estudiantes; pero si estoy loca –se reprochó

Pues no era mentira el _Collegio_ tenía esa cantidad de estudiantes y tratar de averiguar quiénes pertenecían a la mafia o no era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, pero cuando descubrió el expediente de Lucía notó algo interesante, en la esquina inferior derecha había un pequeño sello, un par de flores cruzadas, sacó su celular y buscó entre sus archivos, al tiempo que una sonrisita se dibujó en su rostro, ese era el escudo de "Millefiore".

-Interesante –dijo la ojiazul y continuó con la búsqueda

No tardó mucho en descartar todos los expedientes que no tuvieran una marca en la portada, haciendo su tarea más fácil.

-Eso reduce mucho mi trabajo –inconscientemente se formó una sonrisa en su rostro –ahora podría acomodarlos de esta manera… -

Kazami se sorprendió al reconocer ciertos escudos y más aún los apellidos de aquellas personas, por lo cual se dispuso a concretar la segunda parte de su tarea, el reconocimiento físico de los estudiantes.

0x0x0x0x0

Se ocultó detrás de una de las columnas y discretamente observó a un muchacho alto de cabellera plateada, sus ojos eran de color oliva, en su blanquecino rostro tenía una expresión de enfado, según el expediente su nombre era Gerard Gokudera, el primogénito del matrimonio entre Hayato Gokudera y Haru Miura. El chico en verdad era el retrato de su padre a esa edad.

-¡_Bakadera_ escúchame! –exclamó con impaciencia un niño de cabellera negra y ojos verdes

-¡Tsk, vaca estúpida! ¿por qué no puedes callarte? –respondió el muchacho

Ese infante que le acompañaba debía ser Lampo Bovino, de 7 años guardaba un enorme parecido a su padre Lambo Bovino, ojos, tez, incluso el vocabulario y la forma de dirigirse a Gokudera, pero su cabello negro era lacio como el de su madre I-pin.

-Era algo de suponerse –expresó la ojiazul anotando en su cuaderno y continuó su andar por los ahora semi-desiertos pasillos de la institución.

Se detuvo en una de las esquinas al observar a un par de rubios abrazados, cualquiera diría a primer instancia que se trataba de una pareja, pero si mirabas con atención notarías el excesivo parecido entre el chico y la chica.

-shishishi hermanita ¿podrías quedarte quieta? –dijo el chico al tiempo que la chica le revolvía el cabello

-Ares, hermanito ¿por qué? ¿No me quieres? –respondió la rubia de orbes turquesa

-cómo no querer a mi gemela shishishishi, pero Eris por última vez deja mi cabello –pidió el aludido

Ares y Eris, mellizos, con un apellido que no le sonaba en lo absoluto pero por la apariencia no había forma en que los miembros de Vongola no pudieran reconocer el parecido que el par tenía con nada más y nada menos que Belphegor _the prince reaper_, Carmen era el nombre de su madre y ambos llevaban el apellido de la fémina lo que implicaba que deseaban mantener la identidad de su progenitor en secreto

-Con que el "dúo asesino" –anotó en su libretita –no podía esperarse menos de los hijos de Bel –expresó en voz baja

-¡Harpía-san! –interrumpió una niña de cabellera rosada con unas marcas pequeñas debajo de sus ojos turquesas

-¿ah? ¿Qué dijiste renacuaja? –interrogó Eris indignada volteando a ver a la pelirrosa

La infante no pasaba de los 11 años su forma de vestir era extravagante, parecía tratar de imitar los uniformes de marinerito japoneses, especialmente con los detalles en rosa, Kazami se apresuró a buscar entre sus documentos. Cherry, hija del discípulo de Mukuro Rokudo y guardián Varia de la niebla Fran, la castaña no se sorprendió al no poder reconocer los apellidos de la niña pues era muy probable que llevara los de su madre para ocultar su verdadera identidad.

Se apresuró a marchar por los pasillos, pero su pacífica caminata se vio interrumpida por el sonido de una pequeña explosión, con cautela la ojiazul se acercó al lugar y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a cierto muchacho de cabellera negra salir de entre los escombros de una pared.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes avecilla? –le retó cierto chico pelirrojo con peinado de piña

-Sueñas insecto –respondió el pelinegro con un mechón púrpura en el flequillo poniéndose de pie

-Al límite que deben de detenerse, Alaude, Daemon –intervino cierto muchacho de cabellera negra y ojos grises

-Nufufufuf, Knuckle tan blando como siempre –rió el pelirrojo

Alaude Hibari, primogénito de Kyoya e Izumi Hibari, hijo de la nube Vongola, nada extraño en él, salvo los reportes constantes de pésimo comportamiento y destrucción de la propiedad escolar. Daemon Rokudo, hijo de MM y Mukuro Rokudo, el guardián de la niebla y la chica pelirroja que siempre lo acompañaba, otro chico rebelde pero del tipo psicológico, reportes de amenazas y sabotajes, pero ninguna prueba contundente. Y por último Knuckle Sasagawa, el hijo único del guardián del sol Ryohei Sasagawa y Hana Kurokawa, a ésta última Fanny no la conocía pero suponía que era la persona con la que el peliblanco siempre hablaba extremadamente fuerte por teléfono entre clases.

-con excepción de Alaude creo que todos se parecen a sus padres, hasta en el carácter –comentó la ojiazul alejándose discretamente del lugar

Al cabo de un tiempo las puertas de los vestidores de chicos se abrieron de golpe porque un muchacho había sido lanzado hacia afuera, Kazami se apresuró a ocultarse detrás de una de las columnas.

-¡repite eso sabandija! –exclamó un muchacho alto de cabellera turquesa llevaba un par de pircings en el rostro

-vamos Astrapí, ¿no es esa la verdad? –rió el chico rubio platinado poniéndose de pie sin ningún trabajo

-sobre mi cadáver sabandija, solo sobre mi cadáver Yun –amenazó Astrapí

-¡VOI! ¡Quietos imbéciles! –intervino un chico de cabellera plateada y les apuntó con una espada –este no es momento para estar jugando –agregó con seriedad

El chico de cabellera turquesa era Astrapí, hijo adoptivo de Levi A Than, según su registro el muchacho había pertenecido a un "grupo revolucionario" de jóvenes aquellos que creían poder cambiar el mundo a través del vandalismo y los delitos menores. Yun Amstberg el hijo de la actual guardiana de la nube Varia, Hendrika Amstberg y un jefe de la mafia china, heredero de 2 grandes y poderosas famiglias, el joven era conocido como el "príncipe sin corona". Y el chico peliplata era Sphyna Superbi, sus registros lo reconocían como el único hijo del capitán Squalo Superbi y una mujer de nombre Eli, pero no tenía mayor apellido como si ella no hubiera deseado ser conocida más que como la esposa del capitán.

-extraño –susurró Fanny al ver cómo es que los 3 desaparecían por el pasillo sin dejar de lado su discusión – sin embargo esto es muy interesante –hizo más anotaciones en su libreta

0x0x0x0x0

Bostezó al llegar al comedor, su sorpresa fue al encontrar a un grupo de féminas haciéndole compañía a Lucía-san.

-Es una lástima que solo nosotros nos quedáramos en el colegio –dijo una chica peliazul de ojos anaranjados de no más de 13 años

-Sí, yo quería ver a mi mamá –se queja la pequeña castaña de mirada grisácea como de unos 9 años

-Mamá me pidió que vigilara a mi hermano mayor, a últimas fechas está muy misterioso como papá –comentó una chica de ojos oliva y cabellera castaña quien guardaba un gran parecido con Haru Miura

-Vamos chicas no estén así, tenemos todo el colegio para nosotros –sonrió una chica de ojos y cabellera miel

-Cristina tiene razón –agregó Lucía –Elena, Liz, Lavina no tiene caso amargarse las vacaciones cuando a penas y han comenzado -

La peliazul era Elena la hija menor de Mukuro; la castaña de ojos grises era Liz Hibari; mientras que la castaña de ojos verdes era la menor de los Gokudera, Lavina; sin embargo aquella risueña chica con apariencia de muñeca no pertenecía a la mafia sino a la política, Cristina Lotti, hija del actual primer ministro italiano.

-Un grupo muy peculiar –anotó la ojiazul antes de sentarse a comer en uno de los rincones del comedor…

0x0x0x0x0

Se detuvo y observó desde el pasillo del segundo piso hacia la alberca, descubrió a cierta chica pelinegra descansando en una de las bancas, la expresión de su rostro era de serenidad pero podía percibirse de ella un aura de poder. Del otro lado cerca de las canchas de baloncesto estaba el muchacho castaño de ojos violeta de la noche anterior, parecía estar meditando.

Hime Vongola, la única hija del jefe de Varia Xanxus Vongola; y como lo habían dicho las chicas del día anterior en el registro de la joven donde debía de estar escrito el nombre de su madre una línea negra aparecía, como si no existiera, cosa que era imposible. Pero este no era el único caso, Ieyasu Dokuro, el chico de cabellera castaña y ojos violáceos, él era el hijo de la alguna vez guardiana de la niebla de Vongola, Chrome Dokuro, y en el lugar del nombre del padre una línea negra atravesando el registro.

-¡pero qué peculiar! –comentó la chica y guardó los expedientes en el sobre

Kazami continuó andando por el pasillo hacía el sótano, pero se detuvo al escuchar una pequeña conversación.

-con que de eso se trata Ugetsu… veo que has elegido tu lugar –dijo un chico de cabellera naranja

-_Gomen_ Ieharu, pero es de esta manera –respondió con cierta pena el chico de cabellera oscura y ojos negros

-entiendo Ugetsu –sonrió el pelinaranja antes dar media vuelta y desaparecer por el pasillo

Ugetsu Yamamoto, otro chico con historial peculiar, en su certificado de nacimiento solo aparecía como hijo de Takeshi Yamamoto, el guardián de la lluvia, pero ni rastro de la mujer que le había dado la vida. Y por último Ieharu Sawada, el único hijo de Kyoko Sasagawa y Tsunayoshi Sawada, por ende el heredero de la famiglia Vongola y futuro undécimo.

-vaya, vaya –terminó la chica antes de continuar con su camino al sótano.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Tsunayoshi comenzó a leer las hojas y observar con detenimiento las fotografías de los expedientes.

-¿Gerard Gokudera?... ¡¿eh?! ¿El hijo de Haru y Gokudera-kun? –exclamó sorprendido Tsuna

-Y Lavina –agregó Kazami mostrándole la foto de la castaña

-Son idénticos a sus padres, pero no entiendo cómo… si ellos se detestan –

-Del odio al amor hay un paso –comentó Fanny

-¿Lampo Bovino… hijo de Ipin y Lambo? Bueno de ellos no me extraña mucho después de todo se conocen desde niños –dijo el ojicastaño pasando al siguiente documento - ¿ah? ¿Daemon y Elena? Por todos los cielos ¿Mukuro y MM? Si son un par de sádicos, muy seguramente sus hijos serán igual –soltó Tsuna –¿Hibari? Tiene también dos… cualquiera pensaría que él jamás se relacionaría con herbívoros… -murmuró aterrado Sawada -¡¿eh?! ¿Belphegor tiene gemelos?... –

-a decir verdad son trillizos –interrumpió la ojiazul mostrándole la foto de otro chico rubio

-trillizos –un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del décimo Vongola, si con Bel era aterrador, 3 serían el infierno en la tierra –ahora… Knuckle Sasagawa jeje, oniisan y Hana, bueno eso era de esperarse –sonrió el castaño cambiando de documento –¿Cherry? ella se parece a Fran, jaja, con que pelirrosa y ese traje de marinerito definitivamente sí es su hija –comentó divertido… -¡ahora vaya! Adivino este es hijo de Squalo -

-Sphyna Superbi –

-Su vivo retrato, salvo el cabello corto y los ojos –rió –hasta alguien tan gruñón encontró una esposa –Levi A Than adoptó a un chico, jejeje, creo que él tampoco deseaba quedarse sin descendencia –comentó dejando de lado la foto del muchacho con piercings –Yun, mmm hasta donde yo recuerdo Varia aun no tiene guardián de la nube…-

-guardiana –intervino Fanny

-o guardiana –corrigió el décimo -Con que Ugetsu es el hijo de Yamamoto, pero ¿por qué no aparece el nombre de su madre? –interrogó Tsunayoshi

-No es el único caso Tsunayoshi-san –explicó Kazami mostrándole a la chica pelinegra

El castaño se quedó helado al contemplar los ojos de la fémina

-ella… ella… -

-Hija de Xanxus, pero tampoco aparece el nombre de su madre –le mostró el registro

-muy extraño… -susurró Sawada meditándolo un par de segundos –oye Kazami-san y… no encontraste de pura casualidad… amm –el joven de 17 años se sonrojó ante la idea de pensar cómo es que sería su hijo

-lo estaba guardando para el final Tsunayoshi-san –dijo la chica con una expresión estoica y le reveló una fotografía -Ieharu Sawada, es tu hijo y el de Kyoko Sasagawa –

Una sonrisa boba se formó en el rostro del futuro décimo, al contemplar al chico de cabellera naranja y atractivo rostro

-Definitivamente se parece a Kyoko-chan –murmuró ilusionado pero su felicidad no duró mucho al ver la expresión de la chica ojiazul

El décimo sintió su sangre helarse en el momento en que le mostró una última fotografía

-Ieyasu Dokuro –explicó -hijo de Chrome Dokuro, la alguna vez guardiana de la niebla Vongola –puntualizó Fanny

-¿Do… Dokuro? –dijo casi sin aliento Tsunayoshi –su padre… ¿no está en el registro? -tartamudeó

-Como el caso de Yamamoto-san y Hime-san, no está en el registro, pero creo Tsunayoshi-san que… -

Tsuna tragó sonoramente, no quería admitirlo pero el parecido era asombroso, era como verse a sí mismo salvo los ojos violáceos. Durante unos segundos el ojicastaño se quedó mirando la fotografía al tiempo que su mandíbula se movía involuntariamente como tratando de articular palabra…

-¡HIEEEE! –

Kazami se tapó los oídos, definitivamente el grito había resonado en todo el _Collegio_, aunque podría comprenderlo, de cierta forma Tsunayoshi-san se acababa de dar cuenta de que probablemente había tenido un hijo con su guardiana de la niebla y no lo había reconocido, en qué clase de hombre se había convertido.

-¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¡Si Reborn lo descubre me va a matar! –continuó en su ataque de pánico el décimo

-Tsunayoshi-san –quiso llamarle la atención Fanny

-debí estar borracho, o… o… drogado… -siguió

-Tsunayoshi –una pequeña vena empezaba a saltar en la sien de la castaña

-¿qué va a decir Mukuro? Y Kyoya… me van a matar, me van a matar… -se lamentó el Vongola

-¡TSUNAYOSHI! –gritó con impaciencia Kazami

-¡HIEEEE! –exclamó asustado el décimo volviendo a la realidad

-Tsunayoshi-san, eso no fue lo único que descubrí –

-¿Todavía hay más? –interrogó algo desmoralizado el castaño

-Tsunayoshi-san conoces a las ¿Cervello? –

-¿Cervello?... Cervello… Cervello… ¡Cervello! Ellas son las encargadas de organizar una contienda justa entre 2 competidores, más específicamente en Vongola ellas presiden el conflicto del anillo entre los candidatos a sucesor de la famiglia –

-Algo así como ¿jueces? –

-Sí algo así ¿por qué lo preguntas Kazami-san? –

-Es solo que han estado recorriendo el _Collegio_ disfrazadas de prefectas –explicó la ojiazul

-el hecho de que las Cervello estén aquí solo puede significar que estamos en la víspera de un conflicto del anillo –comentó el décimo

-aparentemente así es Tsunayoshi-san -

-pero eso solo lo puede decidir el actual jefe de Vongola… es decir yo –

-con respecto a eso… -interrumpió Kazami –encontré esto –la chica le entregó un documento al castaño

-Esto es… un… ¿certificado de defunción? ¡MI CERTIFICADO DE DEFUNCIÓN! –se lamentó nuevamente Tsuna

-Aparentemente… –Fanny se aclaró la garganta y es que aunque no le era relevante lo que sucediera con las demás personas, enterarse que su futuro jefe estaba muerto era algo… preocupante –Tsunayoshi-san murió hace 13 años, durante un atentado -

El castaño se quedó callado durante unos segundos, la expresión de su rostro era de depresión…

-pero…pero se suponía que ya no iba suceder… que todo iba a ser felicidad… -lloriqueó Sawada

Kazami dio un suspiro de resignación, vaya futuro jefe, lloriqueando a cada momento o dando grititos de niña… la única razón por la cual no lo había golpeado ni dejado ahí solo, era porque tenía que completar su misión.

-pero… pero si yo tengo 13 años de muerto, ¿quién es el jefe de Vongola? –interrogó el castaño

-Vongola continúa como la famiglia más poderosa –intervino cierta chica peliblanca

-¡Ah Lucía! –saludó Tsunayoshi

Mientras que Kazami solo asintió con la cabeza

-¿Tú sabías al respecto Lucía? –preguntó el Vongola

-Tsuna-san, solo sé un par de cosas, que con gusto les explicaré –sonrió la peliblanca tomando asiento -Como lo han podido confirmar el Tsuna-san de esta época tiene 13 años de muerto, pero a pesar de eso Vongola sigue siendo la famiglia más fuerte y esto es debido a la alianza formada por Cavallone, Simón y Millefiore –

-Dino, Enma y Byakuran ¿están bien? –interrogó el castaño

-Así es, ellos están perfectamente todos tienen su familia –sonrió Lucía

-pero… pero cómo es que Vongola puede seguir sin un jefe –

-según tengo entendido y por las pocas reuniones a las que he asistido con papá, a Vongola lo representa un consejo integrado por el jefe de la Fundación, el líder del CEDEF, el jefe de Varia y un consanguíneo del jefe anterior –

-Dices La Fundación, CEDEF, VARIA y un consanguíneo de Tsunayoshi-san –recapituló Fanny

-Kyoya aún debe de estar dirigiendo La Fundación, Basil lideraría el CEDEF, es evidente que Xanxus está al frente de Varia, ¿pero un consanguíneo mío? ¿quién? –

-Sus suposiciones son correctas, en cuanto al último, se trata de Iemitsu Sawada –explicó la hija de Byakuran

-¿papá? ¿Mi padre está en el consejo? No debería de haberse retirado ya –el castaño se pasó la mano por el cabello

-Eso puede explicar algunas cosas, sin embargo Tsunayoshi-san… -le sacó de sus pensamientos la castaña

-Te escucho Kazami-san –le respondió Tsuna mirándola

-¿Qué hacen las Cervello aquí? –

-Lucía, ¿no has escuchado nada al respecto? -

-Mmm, lo único que sé es que el abuelo Reborn y Iemitsu-san tienen un par de semanas en desacuerdo con respecto a una situación en la famiglia, ni yo sé de qué se trata –

-Ieharu-san ya cumplió 17 años por lo tanto ya puede suceder como jefe de Vongola, sin embargo… -comentó Kazami mirando los documentos

-Sin embargo todo apunta a que pronto habrá un conflicto de anillo por la sucesión –expresó Tusnayoshi –¿pero entre quiénes? -

-Nunca quise pensarlo pero los únicos Vongola son Hime-chan y Ieharu-san –apuntó la ojiazul

-Aún siendo Hime hija de Xanxus, ella no podría ser candidata, pero eso solo lo saben Reborn, Dino-san, mis guardianes y Basil, y él jefe del CEDEF el jamás la propondría, dudo que Xanxus exponga a su hija a la misma situación –pensó el castaño

-¿sucede algo Tsuna-san? –interrogó Lucía

-Nada, creo que debemos descansar por ahora y mañana averiguaremos más acerca de este asunto –respondió determinado el décimo antes de recostarse

0*0*0*0*0

-Esto es demasiado incómodo –se quejó el castaño ajustándose por enésima vez la boina y los lentes oscuros

-sshh –le reprochó Kazami

-Fanny-chan tiene razón Tsuna-san, debemos ser discretos –sonrió la peliblanca

La ojiazul contempló fijamente a Lucía, antes de suspirar resignada, detestaba a morir que le llamaran por su nombre tan casualmente, pero por millonésima vez se dijo que era por el bien de la misión de vigilar al décimo.

-¡Lucía! –llegó corriendo cierta chica con apariencia de muñeca y enorme sonrisa

-¡Cristina! –saludó entusiasmada la mencionada

-¿Dónde estabas? Te estamos esperando para el desayuno… -

Discretamente el futuro décimo se separó de las chicas y anduvo por los pasillos semi-desiertos del _Collegio_, durante unos minutos no logró encontrar a nadie aunque de cuando en cuando se tropezó con las Cervello, como lo había dicho Kazami-san, fungían el papel de prefectas.

De repente una voz familiar le llamó la atención con cautela se acercó al lugar solo para descubrir a un chico de su edad de rebelde cabellera castaña y a un hombre en sus treintas de traje negro y fedora, algo en Tsuna le hizo pensar que ya conocía a ese sujeto.

-Baka-Yasu tengo que ausentarme un par de días para convencer al consejo de cancelar el conflicto del anillo del cielo, es más que evidente que Xanxus no cederá a los miembros de su escuadrón para asistir a Ieharu como sus guardianes, y dudo que él promueva a su hija como candidata a la sucesión –dijo el hombre

-Entiendo Reborn, de cualquier forma ella no… no es ¿verdad? –el chico miró fijamente al pelinegro

-eso es algo que solo la décima generación, la élite Varia, Basil y yo sabemos, Iemitsu no tiene ni idea de eso –

-Aún así Reborn, dudo que Iemitsu se rinda tan fácilmente –suspiró el joven

-No importa lo que Iemitsu opine o intente; Kyoya y Basil nos apoyan –respondió el hitman –en todo caso Xanxus es quien tiene la última palabra, sin embargo él y Iemitsu tienen una enemistad tan vieja que es imposible –explicó seriamente el ex arcobaleno

Durante unos segundos el par se quedó en silencio

-Sabes Reborn –interrumpió el chico –hay momentos en los que me siento mal por Ieharu, él no se merece esto, ha vivido todos estos años como él único heredero de Vongola y su único hijo…-

Fue entonces cuando el pelinegro golpeó en la frente al muchacho

-¡Baka-Yasu!, ¿estás consciente de que esta es la última voluntad de tu padre?, que su intención al hacerte su sucesor era darle un lugar honroso a tu madre y a ti –

-lo sé Reborn, pero… -el hitman le golpeó nuevamente en la frente

-aquí el único culpable es Iemitsu, si el imbécil no hubiera metido sus narices… -dijo Reborn –como sea tienes que entenderlo de una vez, no es solo por ti es por tu madre, tu eres Giotto Sawada Vongola, Vongola Neo Primo, ese será tu título –explicó el hitman

-Entiendo, ella… mi madre lo merece –respondió con resignación el muchacho

-Sigue entrenando Baka-Yasu, nunca se sabe qué podría suceder –se despidió el pelinegro

-Entendido –el castaño le dedicó una sonrisa –_nonno_ –

-mocoso –murmuró el asesino con una sonrisa ligera

Desde su escondite Tsunayoshi trataba de entender lo sucedido… no era un error el chico de nombre Ieyasu Dokuro era su hijo, pero ¿cómo? ¿No había sido su sueño casarse con Kyoko-chan? ¿Por qué involucrarse con Chrome? Y a pesar de ello por qué no reconocer a Ieyasu como su hijo… además el hecho de que Reborn lo estuviera entrenando por sus órdenes, como su última voluntad…

-¡Argh! –se quejó pues le dolía la cabeza de pensar cuán complicado era este futuro y de no saber qué era lo que debía hacer para volver a su época

_Plantea un conflicto entre dignidad y libertad _

* * *

Mmm, como que todo empieza a aclararse(?) o a complicarse más? xD jejejee,

Como breviario cultural "Nonno" significa abuelo y "nono" noveno ;P

Para efectos técnicos Tsuna ya se sanó de su pierna ;P

Nos leemos!

PD1 Tengo un extra en la colección de retazos de este fic, por si gustan leerlo


	3. III

**Un ligero empujón**

* * *

Movió la cabeza, trató de observar a su alrededor… esa era su prueba final para ingresar oficialmente como uno de los agentes de Vongola. Conocía esa voz, se alegró de estar en completa oscuridad porque palmeó su frente, es que realmente Sawada Tsunayoshi tendía a ser un cobarde y llorón, lo que hacía que en reiteradas ocasiones se preguntara cómo es que él se ha convertido en el heredero a décimo Vongola.

(27 y OC) Aventura, Drama, Misterio y un poco de Romance implícito ;P

Gracias again a los que comentan jejej xD yo sé q los q no comentan es porque quieren mi cabeza jejeej...

Les recuerdo que la historia consta de 5 capítulos que ya tengo terminados pero que subiré cada tercer día o cada semana en lo que me desocupo.

Cualquier duda que salga y que no se resuelva durante la historia la responderé con gusto ;D!

_**Memorias de ayer se asoman por doquier…**_

* * *

III

Tsunayoshi continuaba con su camino por la escuela hasta que se detuvo cerca de un corredor, le sorprendió ver a un chico de cabellera naranja y elegante sonrisa y a otro muchacho de cabellera rubia platinada a su lado. Discretamente se acercó a escuchar su conversación, algo le decía que era importante.

-¿Y bien Yun? ¿Alguna novedad? –dijo el ojimiel cruzando los brazos

-Por lo visto ni la princesa, ni el atún de agua dulce tienen considerado ayudarte –respondió Yun

El pelinaranja dio un suspiro, por unos momentos ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio

-No queríamos llegar a este extremo, pero todo sea por el bien de la famiglia Vongola –dijo el muchacho entregándole un sobre

-¿Qué es esto señorito? –interrogó con una risilla el rubio

Pero el otro varón no respondió, entre tanto el ojigris sacó el contenido del envoltorio y comenzó a leerlo

-¿qué…? Ieharu Sawada ¿qué significa esto? –Yun forzó una sonrisa en su rostro

-Es ganar-ganar Yun, la única forma, solo dame los detalles, nosotros haremos el resto –contestó el ojimiel

-Esto puede ser considerado traición al jefe y al escuadrón, si alguien se entera… -

-nadie tiene por qué saberlo, tampoco tienes de qué preocuparte, tu madre estará bien, no será nada grave –aseguró Ieharu –después de esto a Hime-chan no le quedará otra opción que ayudarme –

-aún así yo pierdo más que tú –respondió huraño el rubio

-Mi abuelo quiere deshacerse de cualquier posible obstáculo que se presente… -comentó Ieharu

-¿Hime? –

Una sonrisita se dibujó en el rostro del pelinaranja

-La única forma de protegerla es… -

-Entiendo señorito, no me parece nada mal, de esa forma yo… -sonrió el rubio

-Tú podrías reclamar tu legítimo derecho en la famiglia de tu padre y la de tu madre, piénsalo –Ieharu extendió su mano derecha

-Tenemos un trato señorito –sonrió el rubio antes de cerrar el pacto con un apretón de manos

0*0*0*0*0*0

Kazami ahogó un suspiro de resignación, mientras se repetía mentalmente su objetivo, "por el bien de la misión de Tsunayoshi-san" pero las risillas de las féminas le carcomían la paciencia.

-¿cómo estuvo el desayuno Fanny-chan? –le sacó de sus pensamientos la chica de nombre Cristina

-ah… bueno –asintió la ojiazul

-¡Me alegro mucho! –celebró la chica –pensé que no te gustaría con eso de que llegaste directamente de Japón… -Cristina continuó con sus comentarios

Kazami adoptó una expresión neutral en su rostro, no era la primera vez que probaba la comida "occidental" ni europea, su madre era occidental y su padre oriental, por supuesto que conocía ambos estilos gastronómicos, no era idiota y personalmente eso hacía interesante las comidas, siempre se podían fusionar; dio un suspiro de resignación, no quería admitirlo pero ya estaba comenzando a extrañar los platillos de su madre y los comentarios excéntricos de su padre…

-¿o no Fanny-chan? –le llamó la chica peliplata

-¿perdón? –

Una risilla general estalló en el grupo de féminas

-Estás en la Luna Fanny-chan –rió Elena

-Queríamos saber si tu también habías notado algo raro en los chicos –comentó Liz señalando discretamente al grupo de varones del otro lado del comedor

-Ah… no –respondió sincera porque definitivamente no sabía cuál era el comportamiento normal de esos chicos

-bueno chicas ya dejemos eso de lado que ¡tenemos todo el día libre para divertirnos! –comentó la peliblanca con una sonrisa

-Con permiso –se excusó Kazami

-¿a dónde vas Fanny-chan? –interrogó Liz

-A dar un paseo para bajar el desayuno –sonrió la castaña

-Entonces nos veremos después ¿ok? –agregó Lavina

Kazami asintió sin dejar de sonreír y salió del comedor, una vez fuera una expresión estoica se dibujó en su rostro, empezaba a pensar que era una buena actriz, poco a poco le costaba menos fingir interés en los demás.

-por el bien de la misión –susurró antes de andar por los pasillos

0*0*0*0*0

Kazami anotaba en su libreta, la nueva generación estaba entrenando, como si en cualquier momento pudieran ser llamados para una misión, se encontraba en uno de los jardines observando al hijo de Yamamoto, el chico practicaba con una espada de madera, si la vista no le fallaba parecía ser la misma que la de su padre, al menos la que usaba a esa edad; Ugetsu se detuvo un momento antes de sentarse en una de las bancas para descansar de sus repeticiones y tomar un poco el fresco.

De repente una chica peliplata se acercó a él, llevaba una cesta consigo.

-¿Interrumpo Ugetsu-kun? –interrogó la chica

-¿ah? No Lavina-chan –sonrió el espadachín y se hizo a un lado para que se sentara junto a él

La chica se apresuró a entregarle una botella de agua

-jajaja muchas gracias Lavina-chan –dijo alegre el varón bebiendo

-por nada –respondió la chica

Kazami observó interesada a esos chicos, porque en ningún momento de su vida se imaginaría así a sus padres, Takeshi podía ser calmado pero Hayato, no definitivamente no, eso era lo interesante del asunto, especialmente porque eran chicos del género opuesto y eso solo significaba…

-Ugetsu-kun –dijo la peliplata -¿qué sucede? –interrogó la chica

-¿qué sucede de qué Lavina-chan? –sonrió el chico sin comprender

-En los últimos días has estado raro Ugetsu-kun, ¿crees que no he notado que te has distanciado de Ie-kun? Ustedes son como hermanos, pero a últimas fechas no se dirigen la palabra, ¿qué ha pasado? –

El ojinegro dio un suspiro y le dedicó una sonrisa

-No sucede nada Lavina-chan –aseguró el chico

-Sí, sí sucede algo, no solo eres tú, mi hermano también está raro, además por qué han comenzado a llamar a Yasu-kun, "Giotto" ¿Por qué ese nombre? –insistió la ojicastaña

Ugetsu se quedó contemplando a la chica antes de pronunciar palabra alguna y luego miró al cielo

-a veces desearía que papá me hablara de ella –soltó de repente

-¿eh? –Lavina parpadeó un par de veces

-de ella, de mi madre, oto-san evita por todos los medios el tema, yo solo quiero saber su nombre, qué hacía, cómo se conocieron –la voz del chico dejó de ser alegre –si oto-san la quiso alguna vez, si él quería ser mi padre… –

-¡Ah! No digas eso Ugetsu-kun, ningún niño viene al mundo si no es por amor –aseguró la chica tomándole las manos

El ojinegro contempló a la peliplata intrigado

-Eso es lo que mi madre siempre dice, todos los niños vienen al mundo por amor –continuó la chica –y tú no eres la excepción Ugetsu-kun, tal vez tu padre se pone muy triste cuando la recuerda y no puede decirte lo que sintió, ni quiere verse triste frente a ti –explicó la chica –tal vez fue la mujer que más amó en su vida –

-No lo creo Lavina-chan, no sé por qué mi padre no quiere hablar de ella, pero lo que sí sé es que oto-san solo ha amado a una mujer en toda su vida, que no ha podido olvidarla –susurró el chico con resignación

-¿de quién hablas? –

-Por favor Lavina-chan prométeme que no le dirás esto a nadie –le pidió el chico apretando sus manos

La ojicastaña asintió confundida

-Tal vez nunca lo admita en voz alta, pero yo sé que mi padre está enamorado de la madre de Ieharu-kun –susurró el chico

-¡ah! –la peliplata ahogó un gritito

-Ellos se conocen desde la secundaria, en aquel entonces oto-san era la estrella del equipo de beisbol, mientras que la madre de Ieharu-kun era la ídolo de la secundaria, nada raro, gracias al padre de Ieharu fue que se conocieron… -

-así como mamá y papá –agregó la chica

-así es… pero durante la preparatoria… algo sucedió, algo que le hizo fijarse en ella y creo por la mirada de la madre de Ieharu-kun que tal vez ella no le era indiferente, pero… pero… -explicó

-pero aún así ella se casó con el padre de Ie-kun, ¿es lo que quieres decir? –

-ajá… sabes mi único deseo sería que mi mamá fuera Kyoko-san, ella es muy buena y amable a pesar de todo ella me trata como una verdadera madre –sonrió melancólico

-Ugetsu-kun –susurró preocupada la ojicastaña

Kazami se quedó quieta por unos segundos mientras trataba de procesar lo que había escuchado, no solo Tsunayoshi-san había tenido un romance con su guardiana, sino que su futura esposa había tenido un romance (platónico) con su guardián de la lluvia. Por todos los cielos que esto se iba complicando más y más.

0*0*0*0*0

-pero aún así, no es posible, no lo es –murmuraba el castaño –Chrome tiene a Mukuro, ella lo ama más que a nadie en este mundo –continuó meditando Tsunayoshi

Sin embargo sus ensoñaciones se detuvieron abruptamente al escuchar una risa familiar

-…fufufufu… vamos Giotto no pongas esa cara –sonrió un "Mukuro" de cabello rojo colocando su mano sobre el hombro de un chico de cabellera castaña

-sí, primo adorado –le abrazó la copia de "MM" de pelo azul –después de todo somos familia –

-gracias –sonrió el castaño

Tsuna se quedó boquiabierto al contemplarlo porque siendo honestos, a pesar de que Mukuro y él se llevaban mejor que cuando se conocieron, ni por error permitiría que el ilusionista le tocara tan casualmente, porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo Mukuro aún le provocaba escalofríos.

-De veras muchas gracias, Daemon, Elena –

-¡Osh!, por qué pones esa cara, ya te lo dijimos, somos familia, primos –insistió la chica

-Creo que sí… -sonrió el ojivioleta

-No es que lo creas, es así, mi padre es hermano de tu madre –explicó el ojiazul

-¡¿eh?! –exclamó Tsunayoshi a la distancia

-Medios hermanos –aclaró Giotto

-Tienen una madre diferente, pero el mismo padre, son consanguíneos y no pueden casarse, en conclusión son hermanos –explicó Daemon

-o es que ¿acaso tu no consideras a los hijos de la tía Nagi y…? –interrogó Elena

-¡Son mis hermanos! –exclamó apresurado el castaño –ellos siempre serán mis hermanos, incluso él, el es como mi padre, al menos lo fue durante todos estos años y le estoy tan agradecido –

-Eso no vamos a negarlo primo -le aseguró la peliazul –todos somos familia –

-Nufufufu, incluso papá le tiene aprecio, nunca lo admitirá –comentó el ojiazul encogiéndose de hombros

-Mamá quiere mucho a su marido, pero… pero yo sé que ella habría sido muy feliz con mi padre –sonrió melancólico el ojivioleta

-Lo hecho, hecho está Giotto, debemos de concentrarnos en el futuro, ya no en el pasado –intervino Daemon

-Ieharu y yo… nosotros también somos… -

-Hermanos –comentó Elena –ustedes son hermanos, aún si son rivales por culpa de Iemitsu –

-Pero cómo es que él no se ha dado cuenta de eso… que sería mejor evitar una pelea –dijo con cierto desespero el castaño

-Ieharu fue criado por Iemitsu, por desgracia para él, lo que el imbécil le diga es la verdad absoluta –explicó Daemon

Los tres adolescentes dieron un suspiro

-¿La tía sabe de esto? –interrogó Elena

-sí, por eso les pidió a mis hermanos volver a la mansión –comentó el ojivioleta

-ya veo –suspiró la chica

-ellos no deben de involucrarse, por el bien de la alianza, no deben de intervenir –finalizó Giotto

Desde su escondite Tsunayoshi procesaba las palabras del muchacho. La información era un shock para él, no solo el lazo consanguíneo de los guardianes de la niebla, sino el hecho de que su hijo hubiera sido criado por el esposo de Chrome, debía de ser un gran hombre para aceptar al hijo de alguien más, aunque algo en su interior le decía que probablemente lo conocía, además era justo para la pelivioleta, porque según lo había entendido ella tenía más hijos y al parecer era feliz en su matrimonio… por un momento el corazón de Tsuna le dolió, como si un sentimiento de egoísmo le hubiera poseído, como si deseara que a pesar de estar muerto, de no haberse casado con Chrome, ella siguiera pensando en él.

-Soy un idiota –se reprochó por tener ese tipo de pensamientos

0*0*0*0*0

-¡Tsunayoshi-san! –llamó de entre unos arbustos Kazami al castaño

-¡Ah! –exclamó el mencionado antes de internarse en los matorrales

-¿Y bien? ¿Alguna pista? –interrogó la castaña

-Ieharu se reunió con Yun en secreto, están planeando algo –recordó el Vongola

-¿planeando? –inquirió Kazami

-No cabe duda que mi padre está intentando por todos los medios crear un conflicto de los anillos, pero parece que Ieharu no tiene ni un solo guardián de su parte, todos los chicos están aliados con Giotto –explicó Tsuna

-¿Giotto? –

-Ieyasu, al menos es el nombre que tenía como hijo de Chrome, pero como hijo mío, le han llamado Giotto –expuso el castaño

-¿Y qué tipo de plan involucra al escuadrón Varia? –

-Eso no lo sé –respondió el décimo –pero no creo que sea algo muy bueno –

El atardecer caía a sus espaldas, otro día más en ese complicado futuro, durante unos minutos se quedaron en silencio, Kazami dudó en comentarle lo que había descubierto acerca de Kyoko-san y Yamamoto-san, no era el lugar ni el momento, así mismo Tsuna no podía dejar de pensar en esa extraña sensación en su pecho al saber que Chrome había continuado con su vida. Ambos adolescentes contemplaron el rojizo cielo dar paso a la oscura y estrellada noche, hasta que fue momento de volver a su escondite, para tratar de digerir toda esa información. Caminaron acompañados de la brisa primaveral.

-Pronto será hora de la cena Tsunayoshi-san –comentó Kazami

-ajá… -respondió el castaño

-Tsunayoshi-san mira –señaló la chica a la distancia

o0o

La pelinegra salió del vestidor, dio tan solo un par de pasos cuando sintió como alguien le arrinconaba contra la pared.

-¿qué haces imbécil? –dijo la ojiroja alejando a su captor de golpe

-Hjm Hime-sama es realmente fuerte –susurró un chico rubio tratando de acercarse a la chica

-Escoria, ¿quién te crees que eres? –interrogó con molestia Hime cuando el chico acortó distancia entre ellos

El muchacho era evidentemente más alto que ella, pero de ninguna forma le intimidaba, si el pedazo de imbécil pensaba que solo por ser un hombre ella se sentiría inferior estaba muy equivocado. Mientras tanto Yun intentó acariciar el rostro de la joven pelinegra, su aura era de peligro eso no se podía negar, pero también irradiaba belleza, la belleza de un alma indomable.

-¿quieres probar imbécil? –dijo la chica invocando una llama salvaje en su mano izquierda y lanzándola contra el rostro del muchacho

Sin embargo el ojigris logró esquivar el ataque

-Me gustaría probar un fuego diferente, una pasión ardiente de este hermoso cielo –respondió el chico tratando de abrazarla solo para verse repelido de una patada que le mandó un par de metros lejos

-Imbécil una nube no se puede acercar ni un poco al cielo –arremetió la chica lanzándole otra bola de fuego

-¡Wow! –exclamó el chico levantándose de golpe y esquivando por poco el ataque –Hime-sama tan letal como siempre –sonrió galante el muchacho –pero como lo dijo mi madre el cielo caerá tarde o temprano y será en mis manos –

-imbécil –susurró la chica antes de desaparecer por el pasillo

-¿qué demonios fue eso? –interrogó Kazami a Tsuna desde su escondite

Habían observado todo desde los arbustos, definitivamente esa chica poseía el aura intimidante de su padre, pero esa apariencia debía de ser de su madre.

-Nee, Tsunayoshi-san ¿qué fue todo eso? –

-Ah, no lo sé Kazami, créeme que no lo sé –

-es como si Yun estuviera tratando de conquistarla –

-Parece que sí –respondió Tsuna –Reborn me lo dijo una vez, ser una mujer en la mafia es difícil, especialmente si se es hija de uno de los jefes, porque sí siendo un varón heredero, todos los ojos están puestos en ti, cuando se trata de una chica, la carga es doble, porque se convierte en un blanco para cualquier hombre y cualquier famiglia –explicó el castaño

-Ella es la única chica de Vongola en edad casadera, lo que la convierte en la presa perfecta para una alianza, un trofeo –comentó Fanny

-así parece Kazami-san –suspiró Tsunayoshi definitivamente odiaba eso, ninguna persona hombre o mujer debía de ser visto como un objeto

0*0*0*0*0

Despertó a mitad de la madrugada, su respiración era pesada, su cuerpo se encontraba bañando en sudor, se llevó las manos al rostro, estaba temblando, había tenido una pesadilla. Algo dentro de sí le decía que tenía que contactar a su padre lo más pronto posible.

Se levantó cautelosamente de la cama procurando no despertar a Eris o a Cherry; se vistió en con el uniforme negro del escuadrón y colocó sobre sus hombros su chaqueta. Desde hacía un par de semanas la situación en la famiglia era demasiado tensa, todo desde que Iemitsu había anunciado la ceremonia de sucesión y la última voluntad del décimo. Su padre se había mantenido al margen de toda la situación, si Reborn y Iemitsu querían matarse adelante, pero Vongola debía de mantenerse alerta ante cualquier eventualidad.

-_nonno_ –murmuró observando el cielo estrellado al tiempo que la brisa jugaba con su trenza

-Hime-chan –le llamó una voz a sus espaldas

-Ieharu –respondió ella mirando al ojimiel

0x0x0x0x0

Llegaron a un salón apartado de la escuela, empotrada en la pared había una enorme pantalla.

-¿qué es lo que quieres? –interrogó la pelinegra

-solo conversar –sonrió el ojimiel al tiempo que el monitor se encendía

-Ieharu y Hime –dijo un hombre rubio con una sonrisa –sabes Hime he escuchado ciertos rumores en los que la nueva generación de Varia ha estado conviviendo mucho con el candidato de Reborn -

-_leone giovanne_ -susurró la pelinegra a modo de saludo

Durante unos segundos todos los presentes guardaron silencio

-Sabes Hime, como miembro del consejo considero mi deber informarte de lo que ha sucedido -anunció con una voz seria el hombre

El rostro de la pelinegra se tensó porque cualquier noticia que Iemitsu le pudiera dar solo significaba problemas

-Habla rápido –dijo la chica

-vaya niña impaciente como su padre, supongo que nunca midieron las consecuencias... -comentó de forma venenosa el rubio

Los ojos carmín de la princesa Varia brillaron peligrosamente ante las palabras

-habla -mascó la pelinegra

El semblante del alguna vez jefe del CEDEF adoptó una expresión de seriedad

-Hime Vongola, como representante de Vongola y miembro del consejo de la famiglia, es mi deber informarte que hace unas par de horas… -el rubio hizo una pausa –durante una misión el jefe del Escuadrón de Asesinato Independiente, Xanxus Vongola murió en acción –explicó Iemitsu –sobrevivieron a penas el resto de los guardianes –

La expresión de la joven de cabellera negra se volvió sombría, cualquiera diría que la adolescente empezaría a llorar o se desmayaría al enterarse que su padre había muerto, sin embargo la joven guardó silencio y sus orbes miraron fijamente a su interlocutor.

-Normalmente de entre los sobrevivientes se elegiría a un candidato a Jefe, sin embargo Xanxus te nombró a ti como heredera de su posición -continuó el señor Sawada

-Estoy dispuesta a asumir el cargo de inmediato -respondió la chica con seguridad

-Y en circunstancias comunes continuaríamos con el protocolo, sin embargo Hime-chan, la situación no lo permite, especialmente porque no hay un Jefe Vongola o por lo menos un candidato que te ratifique como heredera de Varia -explicó con cierta saña Iemitsu

-Ese asunto no me corresponde -contestó molesta la pelinegra

Iemitsu dio un suspiro

-Sabes Hime-chan –parecía que la chica no cedería fácilmente por lo cual solo tenía que presionar un par de botones –no quería decírtelo pero todo indica que Xanxus nos traicionó –comentó el rubio mirándola fijamente -y créeme Hime-chan he estado haciendo todo lo posible porque la información no llegue al resto del consejo –agregó -así que te pido de la manera más atenta que reconsideres las circunstancias actuales -

La respiración de la joven se volvió tensa, sabía hacia donde se dirigía el hombre

-Habla rápido –susurró entre dientes

-Es muy sencillo Hime-chan, la cabeza del candidato de Reborn a cambio de la honra de tu padre -propuso Iemitsu

La joven se quedó en silencio, su rostro se encontraba estoico, no había forma en que le diera un indicio de sus pensamientos al rubio.

-tienes hasta el amanecer cuando lleguen el resto del consejo a dar inicio con el conflicto del anillo -explicó el consejero -hasta entonces Hime-chan -dijo antes de desaparecer del monitor

-Lo escuchaste ¿no es cierto? hasta el amanecer -sonrió el ojimiel quien había estado escuchando todo desde un rincón de la habitación

-¡Ah!, por cierto el abuelo me pidió que te entregara este pequeño regalo -agregó Ieharu colocando una cajita pequeña sobre uno de los escritorios antes de dejarla sola en la habitación

Al cabo de unos instantes la joven abrió con cautela "el regalo" de Iemitsu. Un suspiro se ahogó en sus labios, al tiempo que sus pupilas se dilataban

-¡maldito! ¡MALDITO! -gritó desde el fondo de su pecho en ese lugar apartado del _Collegio_

Sus manos temblaban al sostener el objeto dentro de la caja, observarlo ahí en sus manos le hacía entender la realidad, sacó una cadena de oro blanco con un dije, "IX" nueve, _nono_.

"–_Mi princesa, le he dejado a Xanxus el dije que me entregó mi madre cuando asumí el puesto de noveno Vongola, es mi herencia, la prueba de que eres mi familia –_"

Esas habían sido las palabras de _Nono_ un par de días antes de morir. Ahora se encontraba en sus manos.

"–_El día que te entregue este dije, te hablaré acerca de ella, de tu madre –"_

Esa había sido la promesa de su padre cuando la envió al Colegio, lo cual sucedería cuando ella asumiría su posición como jefa del Escuadrón de Varia

Pero no era solo eso, eran las plumas extravagantes que acompañaban a la pieza de joyería las que le removían el corazón, las que le hacían entender cuál era la realidad.

0x0x0x0x0

Suspiró mientras observaba las estrellas en el cielo, desde la tarde del día de ayer que tenía un mal presentimiento, por eso no había podido dormir y había decidido continuar con su entrenamiento, aunque en el fondo no deseaba usarlo contra Ieharu, contra su hermano.

-Hasta la palabra es extraña –sonrió melancólico

-Ieyasu Dokuro –le llamó alguien a sus espaldas

Volteó a ver a su interlocutor y se sorprendió al ver a cierta pelinegra ahí de pie frente a él

–Hime –

-No, ahora eres Giotto Sawada –dijo la chica con una mirada sombría

-¿Sucede algo malo? –interrogó preocupado, nunca antes había visto a Hime usar aretes largos, especialmente de plumas, como las que usaba su padre

La chica no dijo nada antes de lanzarse contra él y propinarle una patada que lo hizo estrellarse en una de las paredes de la escuela.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes? –murmuró la fémina sin moverse de su lugar

De entre los escombros salió el castaño con su llama ardiendo en su frente y un par de guantes metálicos en sus manos.

-¿qué se supone que significa esto? –interrogó con seriedad el muchacho

-vamos a ver quién es más fuerte, tú o yo –respondió con frialdad la pelinegra lanzándole una bola de fuego

Giotto no dijo nada y esquivó el ataque, antes de lanzarse en su contra…

0x0x0x0x0

El pequeño pelinegro corrió entre los pasillos de los dormitorios, tenía que encontrarlo, que decirle antes de que fuera tarde.

-¡wow! Vaquita tonta ¿a dónde vas? -interrogó un chico de cabellera plateada atrapando al infante en sus brazos

-¡suéltame Bakadera! ¡Tengo que ver a Yasu-nii! -lloriqueó el niño

-Nufufufu, ¿y ahora qué tiene nuestro pequeño bisteck? -interrogó cierto ojiazul detrás de ellos

-¡que me suelten! tengo evitarlo, no quiero que Yasu-nii y ella se lastimen, ellos no deben de pelear, la están usando, ¡la están usando! -gritó desesperado

-¡Al límite! ¿Por qué el alboroto? –interrogó un pelinegro

-Maa… maa… ¿qué sucede Lampo? ¿Por qué gritas? –intervino Ugetsu

Al fondo se encontraba Alaude despidiendo un aura asesina

-¡El padre de Hime está muerto! –

-¿qué? ¿qué estás diciendo vaca estúpida? –lo zarandeó el peliplata

-Durante una misión los emboscaron y él murió –

-¿Xanxus? –interrogó Daemon

-Al límite Lampo ¿estás seguro de lo que escuchaste? –interrogó el ojigris

-¡sí! –

-¿pero quién? ¿Y cómo es que ella se enteró? –interrogó Ugetsu

-Ieharu la llevó a un salón donde se comunicaron con Iemitsu, él fue quien se lo informó, lo hizo como miembro del consejo –

-aún así no tiene sentido –intervino Gokudera

-¡BAKADERA YA CÁLLATE! –gritó desesperado Lampo –Iemitsu la está chantajeando, con información acerca de una supuesta traición de Xanxus –explicó –a cambio de su silencio le pidió la cabeza de Yasu-nii –

-¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamaron los varones en coro

G se apresuró por los dormitorios y abrió sin previo aviso la habitación de Giotto

-¡Giotto! –

Solo para encontrarla desierta justo detrás de él llegó el resto del grupo

-¡Maldita sea! –exclamó

De repente una explosión se escuchó por el campo de futbol y el mismo pensamiento cruzó la mente de todos los varones, se apresuraron por los dormitorios, debían detenerlos.

-¡por Dios!, no hagas algo de lo que te vayas a arrepentir -pensó G corriendo por las escaleras

* * *

_**Recuerdos que muestran que yo me equivoqué**_

CHAN CHAN CHAN….!

Ahora si unas notitas aclaratorias…

En cuanto a Ugetsu… mmmm según mi idea del universo de la mafia la viuda de un mafioso no puede volver a casarse, en pocas palabras si te casaste te jodiste.

No, Ugetsu no salió de la nada, digamos que lo más acertado es que fue hijo de una de las amm "admiradoras" de Takeshi y así como Hayato, la mafia le quitó a la mujer a su hijo y Yamamoto se lo quedó para criarlo.

La teoría de que Chrome y Mukuro son medios hermanos me surgió cuando amm leí que Chrome solo tenía un padrastro, y su madre era una actriz famosa, dije "oh podría ser hija del padre de Mukuro" y pues se quedó en Japón y la crío… de ahí su talento como ilusionista y su parecido (sí, se parece un leve a Mukuro omitiendo el peinado de piña)

En cuanto a la controversia de Hime… ammm pues creo que aquí se entiende de Hime jamás conoció a su madre, no sabe quién ni cómo es y Xanxus le había prometido hablarle acerca de ella cuando le entregara el dije del noveno

Ahora entienden también la nota anterior de "nono" y "nonno" uno es noveno y otro abuelo, porque si somos muy técnicos Hime sería la nieta de Timoteo

Y creo que es todo por ahora xD en el siguiente pondré mi loca teoría del mundo de la mafia para aclarar sus dudas

Bye bi!

PD Adivinen la xD banda sonora…


	4. IV

**Un ligero empujón**

* * *

_Movió la cabeza, trató de observar a su alrededor… esa era su prueba final para ingresar oficialmente como uno de los agentes de Vongola. Conocía esa voz, se alegró de estar en completa oscuridad porque palmeó su frente, es que realmente Sawada Tsunayoshi tendía a ser un cobarde y llorón, lo que hacía que en reiteradas ocasiones se preguntara cómo es que él se ha convertido en el heredero a décimo Vongola._

(27 y OC) Aventura, Drama, Misterio y un poco de Romance implícito ;P

Jajajajaja ya puedo sentir sus "killing intents" (ni sé si se escribe así xD)

Estamos en la vispera del climax de esta historia, xD con esta historia o me consagraba o me iba al cuerno (esta última es lo q sucedió jajaj)

Advertencia... ammm locuras de la autora, teorías infundadas y amm parallel worlds...

Al final los argumentos de esta autora con respecto a toda esta locura

_**Y en la ventana me pongo a contemplar, **_

* * *

IV

El sonido de la puerta ser tumbada de una patada le sacó de sus sueños, a lo lejos le pareció escuchar la voz de Eris.

-¡DESPIERTA MALDITO CAPITÁN DE MIERDA! –le gritaron al tiempo que le tomaban de los hombros y lo sacudían

-¡VOIII! ¿Qué carajos sucede? –respondió el peliplata adormilado

-¡Hime-sama no está! –exclamó desesperada Eris sin soltar al hijo de Squalo

-¿eh? –interrogó desde otra cama cierto chico rubio

Mientras Yun y Astrapí se asomaban por las literas.

-No está en su cama, no está su uniforme ni sus armas –explicó apresurada la pelirrosa

-¡Despierten imbéciles tenemos que encontrar a Hime-sama! –ordenó al resto de los varones Sphyrna

0x0x0x0x0

-¡Giotto! –gritó desesperado el peliplata

-Imposible, no hay forma en que podamos entrar –explicó Ugetsu

-Con que eso es… tenemos que esperar un poco –explicó el ojiazul dando un suspiro

-¡Maldita sea! –…

o0o

Respiró pesadamente, su cuerpo no resistiría mucho, observó con cautela a su contrincante, en su rostro tenía una expresión de desconcierto puro, pues había cristalizado sus manos, de esa forma ya no podría atacarlo y esta estúpida batalla se terminaría.

-¡Maldito! –bramó

-Ríndete –le advirtió con cierto desespero, la gente podía llamarlo anticuando pero para él, para Giotto golpear a una mujer era un abominación y aún si Hime era muy fuerte, iba en contra de todos su valores, de sus sentimientos… -no hay forma en que ganes –rogó

La pelinegra soltó una carcajada y sonrió orgullosa

-Eres un imbécil si crees que esto va a detenerme –murmuró

Sin pensarlo la fémina comenzó a estrellar sus manos contra sus muslos con una fuerza brutal consiguiendo agrietar el cristal y astillando sus propias piernas en el proceso.

-Mira esto idiota –sonrió Hime al encender nuevamente su llama

-Detente de una vez, tú debes saber cuán peligroso es seguir intentándolo, entiende que solo te estás haciendo daño Hime –suplicó el castaño

-¿Por qué no te callas? ¿Qué es lo que tú sabes de dolor? –murmuró antes de lanzarse en su contra

Se preparó para enfrentarla y le propinó un puñetazo directo a su abdomen descubierto, haciendo que perdiera el aliento y retrocediera un par de pasos

-Maldito imbécil –murmuró

Sus ojos violáceos se encontraron con los carmín de Hime, llevaban un brillo melancólico, le calaban al fondo del alma.

-¿por qué insistes? ¿Por qué no te rindes? –dijo a modo de súplica si ella supiera el dolor que había en su pecho al verla de esa manera

-¡Gyaaa! –gritó al sentir como es que su cuerpo era cristalizado -Tú… tú la has visto durante todos estos años… tú lo conociste, sabes su nombre –murmuró entre sus gemidos de dolor

Sus pupilas se dilataron al comprender esas palabras, algo estaba mal, algo que involucraba a Iemitsu

-¡DETENTE! –gritó una voz familiar a lo lejos

Los rayos del amanecer iluminaron la enorme figura de hielo resaltando el cuerpo inconsciente de Hime. Giotto se dejó caer al suelo, estaba agotado y adolorido, pero sobretodo desmoralizado.

-Baka-Yasu, ¿qué es todo esto? –le llamó una voz familiar a su lado

-Reborn –susurró al ver la sombra del hombre con fedora

-¡_Primo_! –exclamó G llegando a su lado y poniéndose en posición de combate al igual que el resto de sus amigos

El resto del escuadrón Varia se aproximó al castaño

-Voii, malnacidos voy a matarlos y a dejar irreconocibles sus cadáveres –amenazó el peliplata empuñando su espada

-¿Pero qué ha sucedido? –interrumpió un hombre rubio ya en sus cincuentas con un par de canas en sus cabellos

-Iemitsu –llamó Reborn interponiéndose entre él y su alumno

-Tranquilo amigo, no venimos a pelear –dijo Iemitsu a sus espaldas se encontraba Ieharu

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –interrogó el hitman

-Como miembro del consejo tengo que informarles 2 cosas –anunció con seriedad Iemitsu –la primera es que ayer durante una misión el Jefe del Escuadrón de Asesinato Independiente, Xanxus Vongola murió en acción, el resto de los guardianes a penas y sobrevivieron, sus heridas son tan graves que no podemos asegurar que despierten –

La noticia tomó desprevenidos a todos los presentes

-Esto no… es… -Yun le dedicó una mirada iracunda Ieharu

Quien solo esbozó una sonrisa irónica, porque no sabía que Yun no podía decir nada a menos que quisiera morir en ese instante.

-Eso solo significa que Hime-sama sería la líder _in facto_ del escuadrón –comentó Cherry

–Ellos tienen que regresarnos a nuestra princesa –exigió Astrapí señalando a Giotto

-De momento eso es algo que no podemos determinar hasta que no quede sentado el heredero a Neo Primo Vongola –sonrió irónico el alguna vez jefe de CEDEF

-Si ustedes no hacen nada… nosotros… -dijo el peliplata a punto de lanzarse contra Giotto y su grupo, detrás de él le seguía el resto del escuadrón

-Esperen –intervinieron las Cervello colocándose en medio de ellos

-¡Muévanse perras! –bramó el peliplata

-A partir de este momento queda declarado el conflicto por los anillos Vongola, la única forma de enfrentarse a Giotto o a sus guardianes es durante una de las batallas por los anillos –dijo una de las jueces

Sphyrna rechinó los dientes

-¿Ellos se quedarán con Hime-sama? –interrogó Cherry preocupada

-La batalla entre la señorita Hime y Ieyasu fue por motivos personales, lo que Ieyasu decida hacer con ella es su problema –explicó una de las Cervello

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó escandalizado Astrapi

-Si yo gano prometo liberarla –sonrió Ieharu cruzado sus brazos

-A su servicio señorito Ieharu Sawada –se arrodilló Yun

-¡¿Qué carajos haces principito sin corona?! –exclamó enojada la rubia

-¡No es obvio estúpida!, la única forma de recuperar a Hime-sama es apoyando a Ieharu –respondió el ojigris con una mueca de ira en su rostro

-¿Capitancito? –interrogó Cherry confundida

Apretó la mandíbula con todas sus fuerzas

"_-¿Puedo contar contigo Sphyr? ¿Podrías cuidar a mi princesa? –le dijo su dulce voz_

_-sí, juro por mi vida que yo siempre le cuidaré –_

_-Jajaja, muchas gracias Sphyna –le sonrió besándole la frente"_

Mordió sus labios antes de arrodillarse

-¡Maldito tiburón de mier…! -gritó Eris tratando de lanzarse sobre el peliplata solo para ser detenida por su hermano

-No seas estúpida Eris, ese imbécil tiene razón es la única forma y por el bien de Hime-sama solo por eso lo haremos –dijo el peliplata tragándose su orgullo

Hubo unos momentos de confusión entre el resto del escuadrón, sus rostros lo decían todo, estaban perdiendo el orgullo, la siguiente en arrodillarse fue Cherry, luego Astrapi, finalmente lo hicieron Eris y Ares.

-A sus órdenes Ieharu-sama –dijeron en coro los Varia

Iemitsu sonrió satisfecho

-Como decía, el segundo anuncio es este –le entregó un pergamino a Ieharu y lanzó otro a los pies de Giotto -Candidato a sucesor Vongola, Ieharu Sawada –miró al ojimiel –Candidato a sucesor Vongola, Ieyasu Dokuro –dirigió su vista al castaño mientras una mueca de odio se dibujaba en su rostro –el consejo ha decidido que el ganador del conflicto del anillo se convertirá en Vongola Neo Primo y debido a lo que sucedió durante el último conflicto, se ha planeado que los combates entre guardianes sean simultáneos, el lado que consiga el mayor número de anillos será el ganador –anunció ceremoniosamente Iemitsu

-Entendido –acató Ieharu con una sonrisa

-Así será –aceptó Giotto poniéndose de pie con ayuda de G y Ugetsu

-Las batallas comenzarán a la caída del atardecer en el patio principal del _Collegio_ –explicaron las Cervello antes de desaparecer

-Ieharu, vamos –le indicó Iemitsu a su nieto

-Muévanse –ordenó el ojimiel a los Varia

A regañadientes el grupo se puso de pie

-Dense por muertos –amenazó Sphyrna antes de seguir a Ieharu

0*0*0*0*0

Se levantó perezosamente y movió su cuello, miró su teléfono celular y marcaba las 12:35, dio un bufidito, con que se había quedado dormida hasta pasado el medio día. Del otro lado observó a Tsunayoshi-san envuelto en las sábanas completamente perdido en sus sueños. Durante parte de la noche habían estado reflexionando acerca de lo que sucedía, según Tsunayoshi-san en alguna ocasión anterior él y sus amigos habían sido llevados a un futuro caótico, pero todo había sido un plan de su yo del futuro con el "tío" Shoichi, Kazami se agregó una nota mental, patear al nerd cuando regresara, ni por error iba a emparentar con él. Volviendo a la noche anterior, no podía entender el por qué de su estadía en el futuro, quién y cómo los habían enviado ahí.

Entró al comedor, supuso que no encontraría a nadie pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Lucía y a Liz conversando.

-Buen día –saludó Fanny dando un bostezo

-Buenos días –respondió Liz insegura

-Buenas tardes Fanny-chan –sonrió la peliblanca -¿te desvelaste? –

-algo así –respondió Kazami a punto de entrar a la cocina

Pero la puerta se abrió dando paso a cierto ilusionista ojiazul, quien llevaba en sus manos una bandeja de comida.

-Daemon –se acercó con timidez la hija de Hibari -¿has visto a Elena-chan? –

-Ah… mi hermana se sentía algo enferma así que vino a verme en la madrugada –explicó el hijo de Mukuro

-¿Y está bien? ¿No debería de ir a la enfermería? –inquirió Liz

-No, se quedó dormida en mi habitación, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte Liz –sonrió el ojiazul antes de continuar con su camino

Kazami miró de reojo al muchacho, no sabía por qué pero algo era extraño…

0*0*0*0*0

La castaña se detuvo al ver cómo cierta chica rubia tumbaba un árbol de una patada.

-Hermanita ¿estás consciente que voy que matar al estúpido de tu noviecito? –dijo un chico rubio

-¡Cállate! Ese imbécil no es nada mío, es un traidor, él y su jefe –gritó iracunda

-Shishishi, por mi hermanita que lo mataré –sonrió con sadismo el rubio

-No importa lo que tengamos que hacer con tal de traer de vuelta a Hime-sama –

-¿Qué? ¿Traer de vuelta? –dijo Kazami al ver ese extraño comportamiento, apresuró al paso, algo estaba definitivamente mal

En su camino al sótano descubrió a un par de varones…

-¡Ieharu! –dijo Yun tomando al chico de la camisa y llevándolo hasta la pared –esto no es… -

-¿No es qué? –el ojimiel le dedicó una mirada burlona

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero –inquirió el ojigris

-No, yo no sé de qué estás hablando –sonrió con ironía Ieharu –lo único que sé es que Hime-chan tuvo una pelea con el imbécil de Ieyasu y que perdió, nada más y nada menos –explicó en un tono de burla

El rubio respiró pesadamente como si se estuviera conteniendo

-Y si no mal recuerdo fuiste tú quien dijo que solamente apoyándome podían recuperarla –continuó

-¿recuperar? –inquirió Kazami nuevamente desde su escondite

-No tienes de qué preocuparte Yun, antes del día de mañana Hime-chan será libre –aseguró el ojimiel

-No más sorpresas Ieharu, no más sorpresas –finalizó el rubio soltándolo y continuando con su camino

Fanny se quedó helada, ¿Hime se había enfrentado a Ieyasu? Esto le tenía que saber Tsunayoshi-san de inmediato.

0*0*0*0*0

-¿qué dices? –interrogó el décimo incrédulo

-Así es, parece que Hime y Ieyasu tuvieron una pelea –afirmó la castaña

-No termino de entender -

-No es solo eso Tsunayoshi-san, el comportamiento extraño de los Varia y la intensificación en la vigilancia de las Cervello –agregó Fanny

-Tenemos que investigar lo que está sucediendo, no sé por qué pero tengo un mal presentimiento Kazami-san –dijo el castaño poniéndose de pie

La ojiazul asintió siguiendo al décimo…

El par de castaños se detuvo momentáneamente, tal como Kazami lo había dicho Cervello había reforzado la seguridad, ahora mismo se encontraba enviando a los pocos estudiantes que quedaban en el instituto a sus dormitorios.

-esto es sospechoso –comentó Tsuna antes de internarse en una de las oficinas…

0*0*0*0*0

-¡No puede ser! –exclamó Tsunayoshi aterrado

-¿qué sucede? –se acercó Kazami

-El conflicto del anillo se llevará acabo al atardecer –explicó Tsuna

-¿Y…? -

-Serán 7 batallas simultáneas, todos los participantes llevaran un brazalete que determinará al ganador –continuó

La ojiazul miró fijamente a Tsunayoshi, no podía entender la agitación del castaño.

-Cada brazalete que portan los contendientes no es solo para saber quien ganó, sino para liquidar al perdedor con cierta cantidad de veneno que lleva –explicó Tsunayoshi indignado

-¿liquidar? –interrogó Kazami

-no sé quién haya maquinado este plan, pero… –

El sonido de la puerta les sorprendió, Tsuna se apresuró a cerrar la puerta nuevamente

-¡Hay intrusos! –gritó una persona afuera

-¿Intrusos? Tenemos que llamar refuerzos e informar el señor Iemitsu -

-¡Maldición, nos descubrieron! –murmuró Tsuna

-¿qué haremos ahora? –

-Si lo que me dijiste es correcto necesitamos detener las peleas… -dijo el décimo

-¿Bromeas? Para esta hora ya estarán todos en sus campos de batalla –exclamó exasperada Fanny

-¡Argh! Entonces… Kazami-san, te voy a encomendar lo siguiente –pidió Tsuna con seriedad –tu misión será rescatar a cada uno de los perdedores de los combates –

-Mientras ¿qué harás Tsunayoshi-san? –interrogó la ojiazul

-Voy a ganar tiempo y… -el ojicastaño hizo una pausa –voy a buscar a la hija de Xanxus, si lo que supongo es cierto, solo yo puedo ayudarla –explicó apresurado

-¿qué? ¿Quieres que recorra el _Collegio_ completo, tratando de rescatar a todos esos chicos? –

-Estoy contando contigo Fanny –sonrió Tsunayoshi

Por un momento Fanny se quedó sin habla, el aura que emanaba de Tsunayoshi solo podía inspirarla para cumplir con lo que le había pedido

-Entendido… _décimo _–aceptó Kazami

0*0*0*0*0

-¡Argh! –se quejó Kazami corriendo por los pasillos -¿cómo saber cuál será el primer perdedor…? –

Un bip le sorprendió…

-¿Mi celular en un momento como este? –murmuró sacando un pequeño aparato de su bolsillo –esto es… uno de los transmisores de las Cervello –

"-La batalla por el anillo de la nube ya tiene ganador… "-anunciaron por el aparato

-Nube… nube… la pelea iba a ser en… -trató de recordar la castaña –¡el patio principal! –sonrió ligeramente no estaba tan lejos de su posición actual pero necesitaba apresurarse

Se detuvo justo a un par de metros del patio, todo era un completo desastre, la fuente de la entrada estaba destrozada, un par de columnas agrietadas, con cautela camino entre los escombros, un combate salvaje entre un par de chicos que representaban a la nube, se sorprendió al contemplar inconsciente al chico de nombre Yun.

-La primera victoria para Ieyasu –susurró la ojiazul arrodillándose junto al rubio, de una pequeña bolsa sacó una llave especial, tomó la mano del Varia y se apresuró a colocarla en la cerradura para abrirla

El rubio empezó a toser, al parecer la entrada del veneno se había detenido, Kazami sacó de la misma bolsa un pequeño frasco lo abrió y dejó caer su contenido en la palma de su mano, se trataban de unas perlas de color azul.

-Trágate esto –dijo al tiempo que hacía que el muchacho engullera la pastilla

-¿quién? –balbuceó Yun

-Descansa un poco idiota, pronto pasará el efecto y cuando lo haga deberías de ir al campo de atletismo –dijo Kazami al tiempo que el transmisor sonaba nuevamente

"-Batalla finalizada, anillo de la niebla… -"

-Niebla… niebla… ¡El teatro! –dijo Fanny antes de comenzar con su carrera

Se escabulló entre los pasillos evitando a toda costa a las Cervello, esperaba que Tsunayoshi lograra llegar a ver a Hime. Se detuvo en la entrada del teatro, esperaba ver una destrucción similar a la de la nube pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar el lugar intacto, salvo el detalle de que cierta pelirrosa se encontraba enredada en una de las cortinas rojas del escenario.

-¿cómo la voy a bajar? –interrogó Kazami observando a su alrededor –la única forma es arrancando el telón… pero ¿no se lastimará?… -

El bip del transmisor le sacó de sus pensamientos

"-Batalla terminada, anillo del relámpago… -"

-¿Qué? ¡Maldita sea! –se quejó la castaña arrancando la tela con precaución, observó con cuidado a la niña, solo un par de rasguños, pero si la pelea había sido de ilusiones probablemente su mente estaba confundida, tosió un poco cuando Kazami le quitó el brazalete y le dio el antídoto.

-Hime-sama –susurró

-Cuando puedas moverte ve a la pista de atletismo –le dijo antes de correr en dirección a la azotea

Pero su camino no se vio tan tranquilo como el anterior, durante el trayecto tuvo que golpear a un par de vigilantes, Kazami se quejó un poco, realmente no estaba acostumbrada a las peleas y sus golpes le lastimaban los nudillos. Se patinó por las escaleras hasta haber llegado a la terraza de la escuela, trató de recuperar el aliento mientras andaba entre los escombros y esos enormes pararrayos, cuando descubrió al infante pelinegro

-Mmm, eso era de esperarse después de todo Astrapí te lleva diez años –murmuró Kazami acercándose al niño –pero por tus heridas se ve que lograste golpear un poco al grandulón –sonrió al quitarle la pulsera

"-Finalizado el combate del anillo del Sol…-"

-Yasu-nii… –lloriqueó el infante

-Hiciste bien Lampo –le susurró antes de hacerlo tragar la perla del contraveneno –cuando te sientas mejor ve a la pista de atletismo –se despidió al dejarlo con cuidado en el suelo

Corrió por las escaleras, si hacía un recuento Ieyasu ya tenía una ventaja d sobre Ieharu.

-¿Por qué tenían que elegir el gimnasio? –se quejó la castaña deslizándose por el barandal de la escalera porque definitivamente eso de bajar escalón por escalón estaba descartado

A través de los ventanales del _Collegio_ divisó un par de llamas destellando, parecía provenir de la pista de atletismo, esa era una pelea en serio. Se detuvo en la salida del edificio y se asomó discretamente por la ventana, logró ver el edificio del gimnasio pero en su camino habían varios agente de Cervello y por ningún motivo iba a dar la vuelta para la otra salida, así que tomó uno de los carritos de limpieza, abrió la puerta sigilosamente y lanzó el vehículo por el pasillo hacia adentro y se ocultó justo detrás de la puerta.

-¡Los intrusos! –gritó una voz

-¡Encuéntrenlos! –exclamó otra

Kazami contuvo la respiración y escuchó correr varios pares de pies por el pasillo, justo cuando dejó de escucharlos salió encarrerada hacia el gimnasio, abrió la puerta de una patada y se encontró con un ring justo en el medio, se lanzó a él y se escabulló entre las cuerdas, para encontrarse con un muchacho pelinegro.

-Una victoria más para Ieharu –comentó arrodillándose cerca del chico y siguió el mismo procedimiento de liberarlo de la pulsera y hacerlo engullir el antídoto –listo –suspiró al sentir como su adrenalina bajaba un poco

Se quedó mirando al pelinegro y sus alrededores, el ring en sí mismo no estaba dañado, sin embargo había huellas de un combate salvaje, por la cantidad de manchas de sangre sobre la lona y los moretones que llevaba en su cuerpo Knuckle solo podía imaginar que Eris estaba realmente enojada.

-No pude derrotarla, su determinación era muy fuerte –murmuró el hijo de Ryohei

"-Finalizado el combate de la tormenta… -"

Anunciaron por el transmisor, Kazami maldijo por lo bajo, es que a caso habían conspirado para terminar uno tras otro, especialmente cuando el escenario de la pelea era prácticamente del otro lado del instituto.

-Cuando te recuperes ve a la pista de atletismo –dijo antes de correr hacia la biblioteca

Saltó los arbustos y se fue por los jardines, su respiración se hacía pesada por momentos, pero se dejó llevar por la inercia de la adrenalina para no sentir el cansancio. Cuando llegó a la biblioteca se sorprendió al ver las puertas derrumbadas y humo aún saliendo de la edificación.

-¿Qué clase de animal…? –musitó la ojiazul adentrándose a la biblioteca

El lugar era un completo desastre estanterías tiradas, libros botados por el suelo y hojas regadas por todo el lugar, era como si un torbellino hubiera pasado por allí, Kazami rió irónica, si bueno el escenario de la tormenta. Buscó al perdedor de la batalla y encontró a cierto chico rubio en el suelo.

-Con que otra más para Ieyasu –dijo al tiempo que se apresuraba a sacar al chico de debajo de una pila de libros

Tomó su muñeca y con la llavecilla le libró del brazalete, luego se apresuró a darle el antiveneno. El hijo de Bel tosió un poco antes de respirar con normalidad.

-Hermanita –murmuró atontado

-La verás en la pista de atletismo –se despidió Fanny antes de ir a la última pelea

Negó con la cabeza, no quería decir abiertamente de cuál era ese lugar, pero tenía que hacerlo, sus piernas comenzaron a temblarle.

"-Se ha terminado la batalla del anillo de la lluvia… -"

Anunció Cervello, Kazami quiso distraer su mente del lugar al que iba y empezó a recordar cómo es que las victorias iban, Ieharu tenía 2 victorias y Ieyasu 3, lo que quería decir que si al llegar a… el último escenario y se encontraba con el hijo de Squalo, Ieyasu habría ganado el conflicto.

Se detuvo al llegar ese lugar…

-Vamos Fanny tu puedes –se dijo a sí misma abriendo la reja, pero su respiración se hizo pesada

Miró con atención sus alrededores, todo el mobiliario estaba cortado, así como los trampolines, los pasamanos…

-¡Argh! –se quejó una voz justo en el medio de la alberca

-¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Es que tenían que tener su ring justo rodeados de agua! –se quejó la ojiazul porque ella padecía hidrofobia

Ese miedo a las grandes cantidades de agua… personalmente no le molestaba una regadera o una tina, pero una alberca o el mar le paralizaban. Y ahí estaba frente a la alberca semi-olímpica de la escuela, con el último de sus objetivos justo en el medio.

-¿Por qué? ¿por qué? ¿por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ?! –gritó exasperada y pisó fuerte el suelo con su pie derecho

Su misión no podía terminarse de esa manera, tenía que cumplir, especialmente porque era un encargo directo del décimo Vongola y si quería convertirse en agente debía de completar la misión perfectamente, así que debía de sobreponerse a ese maldito miedo suyo.

-Muy bien Kazami, es evidente que no sabes nadar pero… tienes que buscar rápido un modo de llegar con ese chico –dijo en voz alta

Miró a sus alrededores, descubrió un salvavidas y una cuerda, se apresuró a atarle la cuerda en un extremo a la dona y el otro a uno de los pasamanos que aún servía.

-¡Por kami-sama! –gimoteó la ojiazul antes de colocárselo y lanzarse a la alberca -¡Está fría! –se quejó antes de avanzar por el agua hasta la plataforma

Hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad por el tiempo apremiaba y debía de rescatar al último participante, así que instintivamente pataleó con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando llegó al ring se apresuró a salir de la piscina y se prácticamente se arrastró hacia el perdedor, le dio la vuelta y descubrió que se trataba de Ugetsu, sin pensar mucho le liberó de la pulsera y le proporcionó una de las perlas. Cuando el chico tosió y se movió torpemente Kazami se dejó vencer por el cansancio.

-Creo que ya es todo –susurró casi sin aliento y cerró sus ojos –es un empate –suspiró resignada

Porque sabía que todavía no terminaba el conflicto, solo se había vuelto al principio, donde cualquiera de los hijos de Tsunayoshi-san podría ser el ganador.

0*0*0*0*0

Respiró profundo, su estómago estaba completamente revuelto y se sentía agotada, pero el cansancio valía la pena, después de todo si ella no se hubiera levantado por la madrugada a caminar, muy probablemente no habría podido ayudar a su primito adorado. A ella lo que Iemitsu hiciera o dejara de hacer le tenía sin cuidado, pero el hecho de que quisiera dañarlo le hacía hervir la sangre, solo deseaba borrarlo de la faz de la tierra y si a eso le agregaba el haber usado una de las personas más preciadas de Giotto en su contra.

-Maldito hijo de… -se quejó la peliazul justo cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió

En el marco de la puerta se dibujó una silueta familiar

-¿Primo? ¿Ya terminó el conflicto…? –se puso de pie para recibirlo pero cuál fue su sorpresa al contemplar un par de orbes naranjas en lugar de violáceos

-¿Elena cierto? –sonrió el muchacho

Si la memoria no le fallaba y lo que su madre le había contado era cierto, su primo era idéntico a su padre, con excepción de sus ojos, Giotto se parecía a Tsunayoshi Sawada, el décimo Vongola.

-¿quién…? –

-Es como si MM se hubiera pintado el cabello y ese color es inconfundiblemente el de Mukuro –sonrió el muchacho

-No es posible, tú… tú eres… -

-Shishishishi Elena ¿qué tanto estás…? -dijo un chico rubio vistiendo un traje sastre quien guardó silencio al observar a ese invitado inesperado

El castaño sonrió ligeramente

-No cabe duda que eres el vivo retrato de Bel –

Ambos adolescentes se contemplaron el uno al otro y le señalaron

-sé que tienen muchas preguntas, pero el tiempo apremia, necesito saber dónde está la hija de Xanxus –pidió

Aún en shock Elena se puso de pie y guió al castaño por el dormitorio, esperaba ver una enorme figura de hielo como aquella en la que él mismo había encerrado al padre de la joven, pero lo que encontró fue a la chica recostada en la cama, llevaba un par de vendajes y moretones, las marcas en su cuerpo le decía que la pelea había sido feroz, no pudo ser de otra forma porque siendo hija de Xanxus la fémina debía poseer esa fuerza monstruosa, pero Giotto no era débil, parecía haberse contenido.

-Déjenme adivinar Giotto no tuvo el corazón para realmente congelarla con la técnica del primero –comentó al levantar a la chica

-¿cómo…? –

-Giotto posee llamas de la niebla, con un poco de ayuda de Elena, ambos hicieron creer a todos los presentes que la había congelado –explicó el rubio

-Mi primo está enamorado de ella, dañarla sería como dañarse a sí mismo –agregó la peliazul

-Entiendo, la única forma de detener este conflicto es llevándola a la pista de atletismo donde Ieharu y Giotto se están enfrentando –dijo Tsunayoshi

Elena y Hades se miraron unos instantes

-Por favor, aún estamos a tiempo de evitar más violencia –

El par de jóvenes entendieron las palabras de sus padres, en verdad el décimo Vongola odiaba las peleas

0*0*0*0*0

Kazami se detuvo al llegar al campo de atletismo, temblaba de pies a cabeza, la escena que tenía enfrente era demasiado perturbadora. Justo en ese momento la enorme barrera de color naranja se disipó, en el centro logró distinguir a los 3 cielos Vongola.

-¿por qué Hime-chan? –sollozó Ieharu tratando de contener la hemorragia de su brazo derecho

-Imbécil –dijo la pelinegra escupiendo una enorme cantidad de sangre –para mí siempre has sido mi familia –en su pálido rostro se esbozó una ligera sonrisa

-¡Aún así! Perdóname Hime-chan, nunca fue mi intención… yo quería… yo… -lloró el muchacho observando la enorme herida que llevaba la chica en el abdomen

Hime negó con la cabeza y luego miró al ojivioleta, de los tres él era quien llevaba las menores heridas, una quemadura en el abdomen y había perdido un par de dedos de la mano izquierda

-Giotto, es tu turno, Vongola quedará en tus manos –balbuceó casi sin aliento la ojicarmín

Ieharu miró fijamente al muchacho

-Ella tiene razón, en esta condición, tú serás el nuevo jefe… -sonrió con melancolía – ni siquiera el abuelo puede oponerse después de todo lo que ha pasado –

-¿Pero qué dices Ieharu? –interrumpió la voz de Iemitsu

-No hay más que hacer Iemitsu, Giotto ha ganado –anunció Reborn –el consejo tiene que reconocerlo… -

-¿Reconocer el acto de rebeldía de Ieyasu y sus amiguitos? El consejo jamás aprobó el combate por lo tanto esto es un acto subversivo contra el único heredero de Vongola, no solo, eso ese bastardo hirió de gravedad a la heredera de Varia –Iemitsu esbozó una sonrisa sádica

-¡IEMITSU! ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres decir? –bramó Sphyrna desde el suelo

-En cualquier momento Vindice vendrá a reclamar al traidor, al hijo de esa mujer, a Ieyasu, y por fin Vongola quedará nuevamente en manos de los legítimos herederos –explicó el rubio con tranquilidad

-Yo no puedo asumir el puesto –dijo Ieharu conteniéndose del dolor

-Ie-chan, tú no eres el único con sangre Vongola –le dijo el hombre mirándolo

-¡Maldito!, ¡tú!… ¿todo este tiempo tú deseaste ser el jefe verdad? –incriminó el hitman indignado

-Así es, la famiglia iba tan bien hasta que Tsuna decidió elegir a esa mujer, desde ese momento todo se convirtió en un caos, uno que nunca quiso arreglar, pero ahora en mis manos todo volverá al orden –explicó Iemitsu –La sangre de Xanxus borrada para siempre de la famiglia, el bastardo de Ieyasu encerrado para siempre en la prisión de Vendicare y Ieharu será quien continúe nuestro linaje, conociendo las consecuencias de no elegir correctamente –explicó con una risa perversa el hombre

Kazami trató de contener las náuseas que sentía, todo era escalofriante una situación desgarradora, tal vez no conocía a todas esas personas y la mayor parte del tiempo era indiferente con la gente, pero jugar de esa manera con la vida, su cuerpo cedió por completo y se quedó arrodillada en el suelo, en sus ojos se formaban lágrimas mientras en su garganta había un nudo.

-¡NO! –gritó Tsunayoshi a su lado

La voz resonó en todo el campo, de inmediato los presentes les miraron

–esto se termina aquí y ahora –anunció con una voz tan letal provocándole escalofríos a todos

-Tsunayoshi –susurró el alguna vez jefe de CEDEF contemplando la figura adolescente de su hijo

-Así es Sawada Iemitsu, el mismo que viste y calza –respondió el ojicastaño con su llama ardiendo en su frente

El hombre soltó una risilla

–Vaya vaya, no sé de quién fue la brillante idea de tratar de imitar a mi hijo Tsuna pero… -

-¡Cállate padre bueno para nada! –gritó enojado Tsunayoshi apareciendo frente a Iemitsu y tomándolo del cuello de la camisa antes de lanzarlo contra uno de los muros del instituto –¿te parece una ilusión esto? –

Iemitsu se levantó con un poco de trabajo de entre los escombros y con el rostro desencajado contemplo al décimo Vongola

-¿cómo? Tsuna tú estás… -

-¿Muerto? Así parece… ¿es que acaso en mi ausencia no pudiste mantener las cosas en paz y en calma? Realmente me carcome el hecho de que tú seas mi padre, la palabra te queda muy grande Iemitsu, tú solo me engendraste, nunca me criaste, por lo tanto no tienes ni un solo derecho para decidir qué es mejor para mi famiglia –sentenció el castaño dándole la espalda

-Tsuna –intervino el hitman –todo esto… -

-no sé cómo… como es que yo te permití hacer esto, eres un desgraciado, un imbécil esa es la verdad –continuó acercándose al par de castaños -debiste de irte con mamá, de quedarte con ella callado sin mover un dedo –se arrodilló con ellos -pero mira lo que hiciste, mi famiglia, mis hijos –hizo una pausa antes de acariciar el rostro de Ieharu quien cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa melancólica

-Padre –gimió el ojimiel

-mi sangre está dividida de esta manera, no sé cómo fue que sucedió todo esto –luego su otra mano revolvió el cabello de Giotto quien mordió sus labios tratando de contener un sollozo

-Pappa –murmuró Giotto

Tsuna sostuvo la mano de la pelinegra y le dedicó una sonrisa tratando de infundirle fuerzas

-¿Y qué harás al respecto? Aún si tú eres Tsuna del pasado, en este mundo estás muerto, no puedes hacer nada, la realidad es esta y Vongola ha quedado en mis manos –se levantó Iemitsu

-Eso es lo que tú crees, después de todo lo que has hecho, nada pasará desapercibido, mientras tú estabas observando esta batalla le he enviado las pruebas de tus crímenes al Consejo de la Famiglia y al Consejo de los Aliados –explicó Tsuna mirando al rubio –y sí Vendice está en camino, pero no por Giotto, sino por ti, tú serás el que se pudra en la prisión –

-¡Tú no puedes hacer nada! –gritó Iemitsu

-¿No puede qué Iemitsu Sawada? –anunció un bebé con un chupete transparente

-Bermuda, creo que puedes encargarte de él –dijo indiferente el castaño

-Así es Tsunayoshi, con esto nuestra deuda queda saldada –informó el guardián de Vindicare

Un grupo de hombres de aura intimidante lanzó unas cadenas al antiguo jefe del CEDEF…

Kazami no daba crédito a lo que veía, cerró los ojos tratando de olvida la escena, porque era una carnicería horrenda, no solo los chicos del cielo, había visto las heridas de los demás y sus rostros, esa expresión de desesperación y desesperanza, todo le provocaba náuseas, aún si había decidido seguir el camino de la mafia como su padre no esperaba encontrarse con algo como eso, especialmente con los rumores acerca del carácter pacifista de Tsunayoshi.

-No, no, por favor, que esto solo… -

-Fanny-chan –le llamó una voz familiar

Abrió sus ojos y las lágrimas contenidas corrieron por sus mejillas, no sabía ni por qué lloraba, pero su pecho dolía, con trabajo distinguió una figura cerca de ella.

-Fanny-chan –repitió la voz

Cuando logró ver a la persona que le llamaba, descubrió una mujer de cabellera azul y rostro amable a pesar de ese semblante demacrado y frágil.

-¿Yuni-san? –interrogó con voz entre cortada

La peliazul asintió, la mujer se veía en sus treintas, su cuerpo era delgado y frágil como si cualquier brisita pudiera deshacerla, estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas, detrás de ella había un hombre peliblanco con un tatuaje lila debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

-Así es Fanny-chan –le sonrió con melancolía la mujer

-¿qué es esto? –preguntó la castaña mirando a su alrededor, parecía que el tiempo se había congelado en ese instante

-El futuro –respondió la mujer

-eso ya lo sé pero ¿qué es lo que hago aquí? ¿Cómo llegué a este lugar? ¿Por qué yo? –inquirió desesperada la ojiazul

-Porque todos te necesitamos Fanny-chan, a ti y a Tsuna-san –contestó Yuni y dio un suspiro al ver la mirada desencajada de la chica –como lo habrás notado en este futuro todo es un caos, todo desde que Tsuna-san se fue –la peliazul esbozó una sonrisa melancólica –sin darnos cuenta todos nos volvimos dependientes de Tsunayoshi-san, y dejamos en sus hombros demasiadas responsabilidades, sin tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos o sus deseos –dijo entre sollozos la ex-arcobaleno

-¿Qué? Pero ¿eso qué tiene qué ver conmigo? –insistió Kazami

-Le hemos mostrado el futuro a Tsunayoshi-kun para que reflexione sus decisiones, pero te hemos elegido a ti para asegurarte que los demás hagan lo que tienen que hacer y no dejar nuevamente las cosas al azar –explicó el peliblanco colocando su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de Yuni

-¿eh? –

-Como lo has escuchado Fanny-chan, Byakuran y yo hemos juntado el poco poder que poseemos para unir los mundos paralelos y mostrarles esto, así que por favor Fanny-chan, tú eres la única capaz de enmendar todo esto –lloró Yuni

-Deben de bromear, a mí ni siquiera me gusta convivir con la gente, lo que hagan o dejen de hacer no es mi asunto y si quieren tomar una decisión estúpida no es mi problema –protestó Kazami

-No es verdad Fanny-chan –sonrió juguetonamente Byakuran –claro que te importa, para ti cuando una persona forma parte de tu vida quieres protegerla y asegurarte de su bienestar, aún si no lo admites, ese apodo tuyo de "princesa de hielo", es por esa indiferencia que finges por los demás, pero sabes que es una fachada –explicó el albino

Kazami se quedó boquiabierta y sin aliento porque era la verdad, mordió sus labios tratando de negarlo, nunca antes alguien se había dado cuenta de su forma de ser.

-Te conocemos Fanny-chan por eso creemos que tú lo harás bien –sonrió la peliazul

-pero… pero… -

-vamos Fanny-chan, no dudes de ti misma, tú eres fuerte y capaz, podrás superar cualquier cosa, así como lo hiciste por ayudar a Ugetsu-kun –sonrió el peliblanco

_**sabiendo que nada se puede ya cambiar**_

* * *

Uhhh? jejejeje

Ahora sí, xD después de todo el caos qué pasó?

Como lo mencioné es un parallel world como lo fue en la saga de TYL.

Ya habran notado que Iemitsu fue el villano de la historia, pongámoslo de esta manera, al ser el segundo al mando de Vongola el poder terminó corrompiendolo, además de que en lugar de retirarse se vio forzado a ser parte del poder nuevamente. Mi idea surgió bajo la influencia de un par de fics de Alice Cavallari, Chu chu chan y algunas otras personillas.

Tanto Ieharu como Giotto tenían una atraccion hacía Hime, para Ieharu era más platónico y como cuestión de poder, porque sabía que Iemitsu trataría de elimirarla queriendolo o no Hime es una Vongola (aunq solo sea de nombre), Ieharu quería amm "consolidar" su mandato comprometiendose con ella. Mientras Giotto, pues era más como "natural", habran notado que al inicio de la historia a Giotto lo "bullean" y eso es porque el es un hijo bastardo, es el hijo de la esposa de un Don, pero no pertenece a una famiglia y así como Hime, ambos son discriminados, por lo cual desde pequeños tuvieron cosas en común y pues una afinidad natural entre cielos (creo yo)

Yun es amm el agregado a la discordia de los 3 cielos Vongola, porque así como lo mencioné el tbm es hijo de 2 famiglias poderosas y para convertirse en su heredero absoluto necesitaba una "princesa" y como Hime es la única mujer en Vongola es un trofeo atractivo.

Ahora, explicaré lo q pareció no entenderse, recuerdan mis lectores aquella escena extra del fic de "Un Ramo de Tulipanes"? Donde Tsuna le pide a Reborn que cumpla su ultima voluntad... pues a esto se referia. Y digamos que el mundo al menos el universo de KHR en mi consideración es como una frágil cadena, cualquier eslavon que se rompa altera el orden, y Tsuna era el centro de esa cadena como lo dijo Yuni, sin quererlo se volvieron dependientes de él, así fue como Tsuna al tomar una decisión diferente, se casó con Kyoko y la separó de Takeshi, Chrome tuvo que irse de la famiglia, Xanxus nunca consideró casarse por lo cual cuando la madre de Hime murió lo hizo como un subordinado más, es decir no tuvo derecho a ser reconocida en la historia de Vongola, y con Bel y Carmen sucedió algo similar, solo que Carmen se quedó con Hades y Bel con Ares y Eris.

Pero no sé me corten las venas aún, que amm mis versos dan una pista de lo que pasará en la historia jijijiji... y amm voy a seguir escribiendo el fic de Enma

Creo que sería todo por ahora nos leeremos en el final ;D!

MCR77 fuera~

PD. ya se galería... galería...


	5. V

**Un ligero empujón**

* * *

Movió la cabeza, trató de observar a su alrededor… esa era su prueba final para ingresar oficialmente como uno de los agentes de Vongola. Conocía esa voz, se alegró de estar en completa oscuridad porque palmeó su frente, es que realmente Sawada Tsunayoshi tendía a ser un cobarde y llorón, lo que hacía que en reiteradas ocasiones se preguntara cómo es que él se ha convertido en el heredero a décimo Vongola.

(27 y OC) Aventura, Drama, Misterio y un poco de Romance implícito ;P

Jajajaja xD hoy es el final de esta locura… les agradezco a los que no me hayan quemado viva…

Advertencia… xD situaciones random y ooc

_**¿Y qué? reescribiré de nuevo el pasado. La historia no se acabó y lo sé lo cambiaré **_

* * *

V

-Y bien Fanny-chan ¿cómo te fue en la misión? –interrogó el noveno desde su escritorio a la castaña ojiazul

-Aquí tiene el informe –respondió ceremoniosamente la chica

-Jajajaja, muy formal y siguiendo el protocolo, eres buena Fanny-chan –sonrió el noveno –pero vamos pequeña quiero oírlo de tu propia boca –

Durante unos segundos la chica trató de encontrar las palabras correctas que no la hicieran ver como una loca recién salida del manicomio, especialmente porque en ese momento se encontraba justo frente a frente con el actual jefe de Vongola, Nono Vongola, el gran Hitman Reborn y su padre uno de los mejores agentes que la había recomendado para integrarse a la mafia.

-mmm –musitó –Tsunayoshi-san es una persona interesante, algo torpe en ocasiones pero con buena determinación, sabe conducir a sus guardianes y ellos le obedecen ciegamente, sé que será un buen jefe –comentó la ojiazul

Una sonrisa se formó en los tres varones.

-Opino Fanny-chan que como todos has caído bajo ese carisma que Tsunayoshi-kun posee –sonrió el noveno

-Sin embargo –intervino la chica sorprendiendo a los demás –en mi punto de vista personal creo que a Tsunayoshi-san le hace falta un asistente –

-Dame-Tsuna tiene a Hayato y a Takeshi –comentó Reborn con una ligera molestia

-Eso es cierto Reborn-san, sé que Hayato-san es su mano derecha y Takeshi-san la izquierda, pero un guardián no puede ser asistente de un jefe, porque un guardián tiene el deber de proteger al jefe, más no de organizar sus citas o reuniones, incluso de recordarle las actividades diarias, es decir el trabajo de un asistente es más insignificante que la posición de guardián pero creo que le sería de mucha ayuda a Tsunayoshi-san –argumentó Fanny con tranquilidad

-¿asistente? Mmm lo que planteas es interesante Fanny-chan, en este tiempo Tsunayoshi-kun solo ha tenido a su tutor y a sus guardianes a su lado –comentó el noveno mirando a Reborn –y sé que Reborn se esfuerza por hacer que Tsuna lleve sus responsabilidades a cargo, pero en mi experiencia como jefe, es muy útil tener a alguien que nos respalde en ciertas actividades administrativas –sonrió el jefe

-¿Noveno? –interrogó dudoso Reborn

-No te preocupes viejo amigo, podrás seguir enseñándole a Tsunayoshi-kun de acuerdo a tus métodos, pero no es mala idea que alguien le ayude a organizar parte de sus actividades –sonrió Timoteo

-Noveno, permítame postularme para ese puesto, considero que podría hacerlo muy bien –aseguró Kazami

-¿Fanny? –interrogó su padre algo sorprendido por la petición

-Vaya, mmm, no veo por qué no Fanny-chan, después de todo parece que durante este curso de verano Tsunayoshi-kun y tú se han llevado bastante bien, si no le molesta señor Kazami, Fanny-chan podría acompañar como asistente a Tsunayoshi-kun de vuelta en Namimori, solo será por este último año de preparatoria –comentó el jefe Vongola

-¡Ah! No me molesta, me parece muy sorpresivo sí, pero creo que es una buena oportunidad para que mi hija se prepare para el futuro –

0*0*0*0*0*0

La castaña caminó por el campo de atletismo, suspiró cansada mientras masajeaba sus sienes, esa mañana se había integrado al grupo de Tsunayoshi-san, para encontrarse con la novedad de que a la clase solo Enma Kozarto y Chrome Dokuro asistían además de ella. El resto de la décima generación estaba en diferentes grupos, pero acomodados de la siguiente manera, Hayato Gokudera y Haru Miura, clase A; Kyoko Sasagawa y Takeshi Yamamoto clase C; Hana Kurokawa y Ryohei Sasagawa clase D y Kyoya Hibari… bueno ese chico no era su preocupación. En cuanto a Mukuro y MM, ellos estaban en Kokuyo así que tampoco eran su prioridad.

-Nee, ¿Kazami-san quieres formar parte de nuestro equipo de Voleybol? –se acercó a ella una de sus compañeras

La ojiazul miró a la fémina, en su rostro tenía sonrisa boba, la misma que habían puesto sus compañeros cuando se presentó, es que acaso ¿era tan extraño ver a una chica mestiza? Cerró los ojos momentáneamente y formó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me parece excelente –contestó de forma dulce por un momento le pareció que cada vez era más natural para ella interactuar con las personas

Tendrían un pequeño torneo entre clases para seleccionar al mejor equipo de Voleybol tanto femenil como varonil, no era novedad que Tsunayoshi-san y Enma-san estuvieran relegados de cualquier equipo, todo debido a su torpeza.

-¡Oye tú chica estúpida! –le llamó cierto chico peliplata

-¿Gokudera-san? –interrogó con desinterés

-Deberías de estar ayudando al décimo –le reclamó tomándola de la playera

-A ver Gokudera-san, vamos a dejar un par de cosas en claro –dijo con calma la castaña y lo obligó a soltarla –yo soy asistente de Tsunayoshi-san más no su guardaespaldas y no puedo ayudarlo en sus evaluaciones durante las clases -

-Tsk Es evidente que una mujer no puede hacer el trabajo de un hombre –se quejó el peliplata dándole la espalda

-Bakadera es un grosero con Fanny-chan, una mujer puede hacer cualquier cosa –trató de defenderla la chica Miura, quien a últimas fechas se había hecho su "amiga"

-Baka onna, no te metas en lo que no te importa –respondió indignado el peliplata –ella es una inútil y no cambiaré lo que pienso solo porque a ti te molesta –alegó Gokudera

Kazami enarcó la ceja, Gokudera podía ser una pieza clave para el futuro, pero llamarla de esa manera, bueno ella le iba a enseñar cómo enderezar el camino, especialmente desde que se había enterado que la tormenta Vongola salía con cierta chica de la famiglia Simon, conocida como Shitt- P. Así que cuando cierto balón blanco llegó a sus pies, una sonrisita ladina se formó en su rostro y lanzó hacia arriba la pelota antes de golpearla con todas sus fuerzas para que se estrellara en la nuca de Hayato. Lo siguiente que se escuchó en todo el campo fue un gritito agudo y un quejido de dolor.

-¡HAHI! -

-¡Gyaa! –

La ojiazul esbozó una sonrisa sádica al contemplar atentamente su obra y es que le había dado un balonazo en la nuca a Hayato y accidentalmente el peliplata había terminado estrellando su rostro con la castaña Miura, pero lo más divertido era el beso que habían compartido los jóvenes por su causa.

-¡BAKADERA PERVERTIDO! –trató de alejarse de él la castaña pero solo provocó lo contrario y el peliplata iba a caer encima de ella

-¡MUJER ESTÚPIDA! –gritó el joven y en un movimiento ágil intercambio posiciones con Miura haciendo que su cuerpo absorbiera la caída

-¡ups! –murmuró entre carcajadas la castaña

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el club de fangirls de Hayato empezaron a gritar improperios contra Haru, y el club de fanboys de Miura hacía lo propio.

-Gokudera-kun, Haru, ¿están bien? –se apresuró a ayudarlos Tsunayoshi-san

-décimo… no es nada –se levantó el peliplata sosteniendo a Haru de la cintura

-¡suéltame bruto! –trató de alejarse la ojicastaña pero al pisar mal se le dobló el tobillo y habría caído al suelo nuevamente de no ser por la agilidad de Hayato

-¿Haru?-interrogó preocupado el Vongola

-¡Hahi!-se quejó dolorida la castaña

-Tsunayoshi-san creo que Haru se torció el tobillo durante la caída -explicó Kazami con una expresión estoica

El comentario hizo que Gokudera perdiera el color del rostro, porque aún sí la mujer estúpida le sacaba de quicio, jamás la lastimaría y menos en presencia del décimo. Por lo cual sin pensarlo cargo en sus brazos a Haru y se apresuró a correr

-¡hahi! ¡Bakadera bruto bájame! -gritó asustada la joven Miura

-¡Hayato! –dijo Tsuna algo inquieto

-no te preocupes Tsunayoshi-san yo me encargaré de vigilarlos -dijo Kazami caminando alegremente detrás de ellos

-ok... -suspiró Sawada no muy seguro

0*0*0*0*0

Fanny se detuvo justo en la puerta de la enfermería, se asomó por una de las rendijas solo para descubrir una escena peculiar.

-¡No me toques Bakadera! –gritó Haru sentada a la orilla de la camilla

-¡Argh! ¿Por última vez baka onna puedes quedarte quieta? –insistió el peliplata sosteniendo el pie lastimado de la chica Miura

-¡Déjame! No quiero que me toques –desvió la mirada Haru mientras un sonrojo cruzaba sus mejillas

-Mujer estúpida te estás quieta o te amarro a la cama –dijo exasperado Hayato tomándola de las muñecas

-¡Hahi! Estúpido, Haru no es como Shitt P… que le gustan ese tipo de cosas –susurró sonrojada la castaña

El peliplata soltó a la castaña al entender el por qué de su incomodidad y se alejó de ella. Mientras que la chica se reprochaba mentalmente por haberle dirigido esas palabras, después de todo Hayato no sabía que los había visto hacía un par de días.

-Haru –rompió el silencio el peliplata con una voz calmada pero profunda

La chica ahogó un suspiro involuntario, si bien no era la primera vez que Hayato la llamaba por su nombre, si era la primera vez que usaba ese tono con ella, uno que le provocó escalofríos

-Entiende que no te voy a hacer nada malo, solo voy a revisar tu pie –dijo tranquilamente el peliplata

-Hahi, podrías dejar que lo haga el médico –respondió sin pensar la castaña

-¡Jamás! –espetó el chico sorprendiendo a Haru al acercar sus rostros –¿tienes idea de lo que Shamal podría hacerte? Es un maldito pervertido, de ninguna forma te dejaría a solas con él o con algún otro chico –Gokudera masticó sus palabras

-¿y Gokudera no es un perverso al hacerlo en la escuela con esa chica de los Simón? –balbuceó sin pensar la ojicastaña

Haciendo que la quijada del guardián de la tormenta se cayera y su rostro se coloreara de rojo.

-Hacer el amor no es algo perverso –susurró desviando la mirada el peliplata

-¿Hahi? ¿Cuál es la diferencia entonces Bakadera? –

-Hacer el amor es la pasión por complacer a la otra persona, mientras que el sexo solo es lujuria y placer para uno mismo –explicó con seguridad

Haru se mordió los labios para ahogar otro suspiro, tenía que admitirlo esas palabras eran demasiado dulces para un chico de su edad y sintió cierta envidia por la novia de Hayato.

-Ahora Haru me vas a dejar revisarte ¿o no? –dijo con seriedad Gokudera

-Está bien, pero sé cuidadoso Bakadera –cruzó sus brazos la chica Miura

Kazami enarcó una ceja, definitivamente ese par tendría una relación del tipo "perros y gatos" pero ese era el primer paso para asegurarse de que esa futura pareja se mantuviera junta. Después de unos minutos en los que el guardián de la tormenta Vongola se encargó de curar y vendar el tobillo de la castaña, decidió que era hora de actuar.

-Con permiso –dijo Fanny cargando la mochila de Haru

-¡Ah! ¡Fanny-chan! –la saludó entusiasmada

-¡hey tú estúpida! ¿no deberías de estar con el décimo? –bramó Gokudera

Kazami esbozó una sonrisa sádica antes de responder

-Hayato-san, creo que ya habíamos aclarado ese punto y fue Tsunayoshi-san quien me pidió de favor que ayudara a Haru a cambiarse –dijo mostrando la ropa de la castaña –a menos claro que quieras hacerlo tú mismo –finalizó

El par de jóvenes se sonrojó ante el comentario, por lo cual Hayato se apresuró a salir de la enfermería, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

0*0*0*0*0

Fanny sacó una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo y puso un par de pequeñas anotaciones, entre las cuales destacaba aconsejar a Tsunayoshi-san que Hayato se convirtiera en el guardaespaldas de Haru.

-creo que ellos ya están sobre ruedas, ahora los difíciles son… -

-Princesa de hielo –dijo una vocecilla a sus espaldas

Kazami cambió la hoja de su libreta tratando de fingir que no era nada importante y se dirigió a su interlocutor

-Reborn-san –saludó con una reverencia

-¿qué tramas? –interrogó el hitman

-No tramo nada Reborn-san –respondió con inocencia Fanny

-¿ah sí? –inquirió el ex-arcobaleno

-así es –aseguró –solo ronda en mi mente cierta duda –pensó la ojiazul

-¿qué duda? –interrogó el pelinegro

Fanny parpadeó un par de veces ante el comentario

-tu mente no es difícil de leer, ahora me vas a explicar lo que piensas ¿o tengo que averiguarlo? –finalizó Reborn

-Pues verá Reborn-san –dijo la chica arrodillándose a su altura –desde que conocí a Chrome-chan y a Mukuro-san me ha surgido una duda –el hitman enarcó una ceja –¿no cree usted que guardan cierto parecido? Y no me refiero al peinado de piña, hay ciertos rasgos que parecen los de unos hermanos –explicó

-mmm –dijo el hitman mirando fijamente a la chica –Mukuro era miembro de los Estreneo así como Ken y Chikusa, pero nunca tuvimos noticias acerca de Chrome –meditó el asesino

-Bueno, tal vez no sean hermanos por completo, ¿podrían ser medios hermanos? ¿Padre o madre diferentes? –agregó Kazami

-Eso podría ser –aceptó el hitman -a todo esto, ¿por qué el repentino interés por esa relación entre Chrome y Mukuro? –

-Primero porque de ninguna forma Vongola podría verse involucrada en un escándalo de incesto y segundo Chrome podría convertirse en una candidata más a "futura" esposa de Tsunayoshi-san –respondió con calma Fanny

-mmm –una sonrisa sádica se formó en el rostro de Reborn –me gusta cómo piensas mocosa, ahora vámonos que tenemos que ver a mi estúpido estudiante –dijo el pelinegro sentándose en el hombro de Fanny

-en seguida Reborn-san –aceptó la chica sin pensarlo demasiado

0*0*0*0*0

Las clases habían terminado y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando cierto castaño se dirigió a su amigo

-Enma-kun entonces ¿vienes a mi casa a jugar videojuegos? –dijo Tsuna poniéndose de pie

-Sería genial Tsuna-kun –sonrió el pelirrojo

-Tsunayoshi-san no debería de olvidar el trabajo que tenemos que entregar para mañana –intervino Kazami releyendo una pequeña agenda

-Bossu, Fanny-chan tiene razón –agregó con cierta timidez la pelivioleta

-mmm –murmuró incómodo el Vongola –pero los 4 estamos asignados a esa actividad y si no me equivoco chicas, a ustedes les toca el aseo el día de hoy –recordó el ojicastaño

Kazami le lanzó una mirada asesina su jefe, si pensaba que con eso se iba a librar de ella para enviciarse en los videojuegos con Enma, estaba muy equivocado.

-Tienes razón Tsunayoshi-san –sonrió –pero creo que a Enma-san no le importaría cubrir el turno de Chrome-chan, mientras que ustedes se encargarán de investigar el tema durante el cumplimiento de nuestro deber –dijo la chica tomando al pelirrojo del brazo e irradiando un aura atemorizante

El décimo Simón tembló ante el toque y con timidez asintió.

-No… No… te pre-preocupes Tsu…Tsuna-kun, Chrome-chan, Kazami-san y yo… nos encargaremos del aseo –balbuceó nervioso

-¿estás seguro Enma-san? –interrogó preocupada Chrome

El pelirrojo solo asintió rápidamente, porque el agarre de Fanny se había hecho más fuerte y le estaba enterrando las uñas en el brazo.

-Ah… -murmuró Tsuna inseguro

-Y no te preocupes Tsunayoshi-san, Reborn-san podría ayudarle a investigar –sonrió de forma aterradora la castaña –podría incluso usar una de esas balas que tanto le gustan –

Rápidamente el color del rostro del décimo Vongola desapareció

-¡Hieeee! No, de ninguna forma, seguro que Chrome y yo lo haremos muy bien –aseguró el mafioso, porque la pelivioleta era de las únicas personas que no lo había visto usar la bala de la última voluntad y los ridículos que implicaba su uso

-¿Bossu? –susurró la ojivioleta con cierta preocupación

-Nos veremos en unas horas –dijo Tsuna tomando del brazo a la chica y llevándosela consigo a toda velocidad por los pasillos

Kazami esbozó una ligera sonrisa, eso de usar un poco los métodos de persuasión de Reborn-san era muy eficaz.

-¿Kazami-san por qué fue eso? –interrogó el pelirrojo sobando su brazo

-¿Mmm? –miró la ojiazul al chico –Seamos honestos Enma-san, si Tsunayoshi-san y tú se encargaran de la investigación, mientras Chrome-chan y yo hacemos el aseo, habríamos perdido valiosas horas porque ustedes se hubieran enviciado con los videojuegos o ¿no? –respondió sin miramiento la chica

El rostro del pelirrojo se coloreó del mismo color de su cabello, en ese par de años tanto su amigo como él no habían dejado de ser un par de inútiles.

0*0*0*0*0

Cierta castaña ojiazul con yukata verde se paseaba por los puestos del festival del verano, este sería el último en que el décimo y su famiglia pasarán en Japón, ya que durante el otoño continuaría sus estudios en Italia. La cita de esa noche la tenían justo a la hora de los fuegos artificiales, lo que quería decir que tenía poco tiempo para poner en práctica… De repente una potente voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¡AL EXTREMO HANA! –gritó entusiasmado cierto peliblanco entregándole un muñeco de peluche a cierta pelinegra

-Ryohei, ¿en serio no puedes bajar la voz? –suspiró la chica recibiendo el regalo

Kazami dio un bufido, pues en un par de semanas el guardián del Sol y Hana se casarían, negó con la cabeza y sacó esa pequeña agenda para palomear una de sus anotaciones, y seguir andando por los puestos.

-vamos Mukuro-chan, solo quiero uno de esos –señaló una chica pelirroja cierto regalo extremadamente costoso en el puesto de premios

-Kufufufufufu MM, ¿para qué quieres algo así? –respondió cierto chico peliplata de mirada heterocromática

-Mou, Mukuro-chan, yo sé que eres el mejor –susurró con voz melosa antes de depositar un beso juguetón en el cuello del ilusionista

Fanny ahogó una risilla, al ver cómo el rostro calmado de Mukuro se tensaba un poco ante la caricia.

-De acuerdo querida, obsérvame atenta –sonrió el peliazul preparándose para ganar el regalo

La castaña sonrió y volvió su mirada al cuadernillo palomeando nuevamente.

-Cero y van dos –susurró dando la vuelta para llegar a un puesto de bananas con chocolate

-¡¿Lambo ya puedes quedarte quieto?! –exclamó exasperado cierto castaño al niño pelinegro de camisa de vaca

-¡Aguafiestas Baka-Tsuna! –lloriqueó el infante

-Lambo por favor compórtate –dijo una niña china de 2 trenzas

-¡Hahi! ¿qué sucede Lambo-chan? –interrogó una castaña en yukata de color amarillo llegando al lugar

-Baka-Tsuna no deja a Lambo-san ir a jugar, Lambo-san está aburrido, así como I-pin y Fuuta –se quejó el ojiverde mientras los mencionados estaban sentados en un par de cajas con una mirada fastidiada

-Ahoshi es tu culpa que estemos haciendo esto así que tienes que quedarte a ayudar –lo regañó el peliplata

-¡Ah Kazami-san qué bueno que llegaste! –saludó Tsuna a la castaña quien solo asintió a modo de saludo –ok, Haru podrías por favor hacer que los chicos den una vuelta para desaburrirse –rogó el castaño dando un suspiro de resignación

-¡Hahi! Seguro Tsuna-san –sonrió la chica extendiendo su mano a los niños

Mientras los infantes celebraron dando pequeños saltitos.

-Tsunayoshi-san ¿no crees que es mucha responsabilidad para Haru cuidar ella sola de los 3? –inquirió Fanny

-No lo había pensado –dijo Sawada

-Bakadera nos escoltará ¿no es así? –dijo la castaña posesivamente tomando del brazo al peliplata tan pronto como divisó a cierta chica de los Simon acercándose al puesto

-¡Oi Baka onna!, ¿qué haces? Suéltame –se quejó el muchacho tratado de regresar a su lugar

-Ve Gokudera-kun, estaremos bien –le sonrió el décimo

Kazami sacó una vez más ese cuadernillo y palomeó otro punto de su lista.

-Bossu, esta es la última caja –dijo la pelivioleta

-esa es una excelente noticia Chrome –celebró el ojicastaño

En el puesto permanecían solo ellos 3, Fanny observó su reloj y se acercó a Chrome

-¿Chrome puedes cubrir mi turno un rato? –pidió amablemente la castaña –es que quedé de acompañar a Kyoko a comprar un amuleto en el templo y ya va a ser hora –

-¡ah! Sí Fanny-chan no hay problema yo ayudaré a Bossu –asintió la chica pelivioleta

-gracias –sonrió Fanny antes de salir del puesto

0*0*0*0*0

La castaña masajeó sus sienes, esta parte era la más difícil de su plan, después de todo si fallaba tendría que recurrir a lo más radical con ese par, una buena botella de cloroformo, alcohol, cuerdas y alguna sustancia ilegal que despertara ese deseo pasional en ambos jóvenes.

-Es todo o nada –meditó Kazami al observar a la distancia a cierta ídolo de secundaria y a la estrella de beisbol

-Konichiwa –saludó Kyoko cuando Fanny estaba a un par de metros

-¡yo! –sonrió Yamamoto a un lado de la chica

-Buenas noches Kyoko-chan, Takeshi-san –la castaña hizo una reverencia –creo que estamos en buen tiempo para comprar un par de amuletos –dijo la chica observando su reloj

-Así parece Fanny-chan –sonrió la ojimiel y comenzó a andar a su lado

0x0x0x0x0

-gomene Kyoko –dijo Kazami haciendo una reverencia y tratando de disculparse –no pensé que hubiera tanta gente para comprar amuletos –la ojiazul mostró un par de talismanes

-no te preocupes Fanny-chan –sonrió la chica parada en un solo pie

-vamos a ver qué sucedió –dijo Fanny agachándose y levantando una de las sandalias de Kyoko –mmm, efectivamente está rota –analizó el calzado

-¡oh! Es una pena –suspiró resignada la joven ídolo de secundaria y se balanceó un poco pero Takeshi evitó que cayera sosteniéndola de los hombros –arigato Yamamoto-kun -

-No es nada –sonrió el pelinegro

-pronto tenemos que volver –meditó Kazami –y en esta condición tu sandalia está inservible, por lo que se me ocurre –sonrió la ojiazul -…que si no es mucha molestia Takeshi-san podría cargarte en su espalda –

-¡¿eh?! –se sorprendió Kyoko –pero no sería una molestia para Yamamoto-kun –

-No es mala idea –dijo el chico arrodillándose frente a Sasagawa

-Arigato Yamamoto-kun –sonrió la chica antes de subir a su espalda

Caminaron entre los puestos

-Mmm, chicas ya falta poco para el lanzamiento de los fuegos artificiales –anunció el guardián de la lluvia mirando un reloj justo en el medio de los puestos

-¡oh cierto! Tsunayoshi-san debe de estar cerrando el negocio –recodó la castaña y sin decir más palabra se alejó corriendo –disculpen, los veré en un momento –se despidió

-De acuerdo –asintió Kyoko observando a la chica desaparecer en el horizonte

-¡Yosh! –murmuró Takeshi

-¡Ah! Yamamoto-kun, creo que Fanny-chan se llevó mis sandalias –susurró quedito la ojimiel

-mmm, ¿en serio? Realmente tuvo que tener prisa –sonrió el muchacho acomodando en su espalda a la chica

-¿Yamamoto-kun no te has cansado de cargarme? –interrogó levemente apenada Sasagawa

-Maaa maaa Sasagawa, realmente no pesas –respondió alegre el muchacho dando un par de saltos con ella –eres realmente ligera –agregó volteando un poco su rostro hacia atrás

-Lo dices en serio Yamamoto-kun –suspiró la chica acercando su rostro al de él

El pelinegro rio levemente y le dedicó una sonrisa

-ajá, ah, creo que deberíamos adelantarnos a los demás y esperarlos en el templo para ver los fuegos artificiales –sugirió el muchacho

-Excelente idea Yamamoto-kun –

Al poco tiempo los jóvenes llegaron a la parte trasera del templo, con cuidado el beisbolista dejó a la chica en el pasto. Y se sentó a su lado.

-El cielo se ve tan hermoso –dijo repentinamente Kyoko

-Así es, completamente despejado –sonrió el guardián de la lluvia

Sin quererlo Kyoko recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Takeshi y dio un suspiro suave. La pelinaranja esperaba que el muchacho se alejara pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que él no se alejó ni pareció incomodarse.

Mientras tanto Yamamoto trataba de calmar sus nervios, porque sabía que sería grosero apartarse de golpe de la chica. Contrario a lo que Gokudera y la mayoría pensara, Yamamoto no era estúpido, en esos años el había notado que su amigo Tsuna estaba enamorado de Kyoko, y aunque la muchacha no era fea personalmente nunca le había llamado la atención en lo absoluto, pensaba que era buena chica, linda, simpática y amigable, pero nada más, sin embargo desde que habían entrando en la preparatoria y habían sido separados del resto, él se había dado a la tarea de vigilar a la hermana menor de Ryohei, en todo ese lapso descubrió que la joven tal vez era inocente pero no tonta, así como él prefería pensar que lo que sucedía con su Ryohei y amigos era un juego, aún si en el fondo sabía la verdad.

Kyoko se dejó llevar por la tranquilidad que el beisbolista emanaba, ellos se conocían desde la secundaria, pero no habían entablado una conversación como tal hasta la preparatoria, en ese momento había descubierto que además de tener en común la amistad de Tsunayoshi ellos se llevaban bastante bien, Takeshi la estrella de beisbol y ella la ídolo de secundaria, "la pareja ideal" les nombraron en el último baile de la secundaria, a la ojimiel al principio le había parecido gracioso, especialmente porque desde aquel momento todos sus compañeros empezaron a sugerir que pasaran más tiempo juntos, para tranquilidad de su hermano mayor quien les dio el visto bueno de inmediato porque conociendo el carácter de Yamamoto sabía que el beisbolista jamás haría algo para dañarla. Y no podía negarlo, hacía ya un tiempo que ella lo había notado, Takeshi era realmente atractivo, su enorme estatura, su cabellera negra con su amable sonrisa lo convertían en un príncipe de brillante armadura. Incluso en ese momento Kyoko se sentía realmente cómoda con la compañía de Yamamoto.

-Sasagawa –susurró el pelinegro acercando su rostro al de ella

-¿sucede algo Yamamoto-kun? –volteó levemente el rostro la chica

Todo sucedió tan rápido que Kyoko no tuvo tiempo de alejarse cuando sintió unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos y como las manos del beisbolista acariciaban su rostro con suavidad, sin quererlo la ojimiel cerró los ojos e inconscientemente rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del chico. Con lentitud Yamamoto comenzó a saborear los inocentes labios de Kyoko, hasta que finalmente ambos se separaron.

-Gomene, yo sé que le gustas a Tsuna pero no pude… evitarlo –murmuró algo avergonzado Yamamoto al mirar el rostro sonrojado de Kyoko

La chica colocó sus dedos sobre sus labios y luego una sonrisa leve se dibujo

-No te preocupes Yamamoto-kun…-suspiró Sasagawa –me tomaste por sorpresa pero no me desagradó en lo absoluto –confesó la chica recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro del guardián de la lluvia

-Sasaga… -repentinamente uno de los delicados dedos de la ojimiel interrumpió al pelinegro

-Es Kyoko, Takeshi-kun –susurró la hermana menor de Ryohei

-Maa… maa… Kyoko –sonrió aliviado Yamamoto

Pero la escena no duró mucho al escuchar cierto bullicioso acercándose, inconscientemente el par de jóvenes se separó, Yamamoto poniéndose de pie y Kyoko mirando con interés a la cercanía.

-¡Bakadera no me alcanzas! –exclamó Lambo

-¡Vuelve acá ahoshi! –se escuchó la voz de guardián de la tormenta

-Gokudera no debes de ser tan brusco con Lambo-chan –agregó la inconfundible voz de Haru

Pronto todo el grupo de la décima generación se encontraba ahí reunido, pronto tomaron sus lugares para observar el espectáculo de los fuegos artificiales, sin que muchos notaran que cierto beisbolista y cierta chica popular se dedicaban un par de miradas y sonrisas discretas. Salvo claro cierta castaña ojiazul que jugaba al Cupido desde hacía ya un año.

-Vamos progresando –anotó Fanny en su libreta

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el resto de la pandilla llegó al lugar

0*0*0*0*0

El castaño suspiró al dejarse caer en su silla, tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y miró fijamente a su escritorio, solo habían sido 3 días de su ausencia y casualmente eran esos días en los que sus más acérrimos enemigos habían decidido atacar su mansión y a su famiglia. Por fortuna ninguno había sido herido y todo había quedado en solo un susto, gracias a la rápida actuación de sus guardianes, y quién le iba a decir que Takeshi se convertiría en un buen líder capaz de mantener al enemigo al margen, claro está con la ayuda de sus aliados, Los Cavallone, Millefiore y Simon, y sin olvidar por su puesto al orgullo escuadrón Varia. Pero el papeleo ese nunca le daba tregua al décimo Vongola.

-No quiero decirlo pero… -cierta chica de cabellera castaña y ojos azules –se lo dije jefe –repuso la joven mujer con una expresión estoica en su rostro

Los ojos caramelo de Tsuna se fijaron en la cara de su asistente, porque sabía sin usar su hiperintuición que Fanny a pesar de la impasibilidad en su expresión en el fondo la chica reía de su desgracia y no podría ser para menos después de que en su capricho había planeado su boda secreta con Nagi, asistido de Hayato y Bianchi, sin contarle de sus planes a Kazami, por lo cual ella se estaba vengando de su grandiosa idea, tal vez era porque en reiteradas ocasiones Fanny le había ayudado en su relación con su guardiana de la niebla, las mujeres eran vengativas, de eso no había duda alguna.

-Lo siento Fanny –repitió por enésima ocasión Sawada –ya sé que no me crees, pero qué te parece esto –sonrió afable el jefe

La ojiazul le miró enarcando una ceja dándole a entender que escucharía su propuesta

-que te parece ser tú quien organice el banquete donde Nagi y yo anunciaremos oficialmente nuestro… matrimonio –sugirió el jefe

-¿Solo yo lo organizaré con presupuesto ilimitado? –

-Ajá –asintió el castaño

-¿Y estaré excusada de ayudarle en el papeleo un mes? –agregó con una sonrisa leve

-Ah… -Tsunayoshi miró a la chica, eso no lo esperaba –sí –asintió apresurado al ver como la sonrisa de la chica se borraba

-Y además me dará un bono –finalizó Kazami

-De acuerdo Fanny, tú serás la única encargada, no tienes límite en el presupuesto, no me ayudarás con el papeleo por un mes y además tendrás un bono ¿contenta? –accedió Tsunayoshi

-Adoro trabajar con usted jefe –sonrió la ojiazul antes de salir del despacho

0x0x0x0x0

El cling del metal con el cristal llamó la atención de todos los presentes, quienes dirigieron su mirada hacia el joven jefe de la mafia.

-Buen día a todos, famiglia y aliados –saludó Tsunayoshi quien por alguna extraña razón se veía más nervioso de lo normal –todos ustedes querrán saber el motivo de este desayuno dominical –sonrió el Vongola

Kazami dio un sorbo a su jugo de naranja, esto iba a ser muy divertido y esperaba que tanto Hayato como Takeshi auxiliaran a su jefe tan pronto como él "soltara la bomba". Chrome se había puesto de pie a un lado de Tsunayoshi y con cierta precaución se tomaron de la mano.

-cinco… cuatro… -contó Fanny mirando a su alrededor

-Me complace –el jefe hizo una pausa y miró a Nagi –nos complace –corrigió informarles que Nagi y yo somos marido y mujer –concluyó con una radiante sonrisa mientras su ahora esposa se sonrojaba

-cero… -susurró la castaña

-¡SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI! –se escuchó un grito resonar en todo el jardín

Kazami reconoció de inmediato esa voz y le dirigió una mirada asesina al interlocutor, se trataba de Iemitsu quien estaba de pie con una expresión en su rostro sombría, sin embargo el ex jefe del CEDEF no pudo decir nada cuando cierto ilusionista de niebla también estaba de pie.

-Kufufuf, Tsunayoshi, esta es una broma de muy mal gusto –dijo el peliazul quien durante ese lapso había descubierto ser medio hermano de Chrome y por lo cual se comportaba posesivamente con la pelivioleta

-omnívoro, ¿qué significa esto? –agregó Hibari Kyoya empuñando sus tonfas con una mirada sombría

Por un momento Kazami se preguntó cuál era el problema con el ex prefecto de Namimori, porque si mal no recordaba hacía más o menos un año que él mismo se había casado en secreto con cierta chica de nombre Martha o como ahora se le conocía Hibari Izumi, francamente le causó tremenda gracia cuando ayudaba a Kuzakabe con la documentación de la chica, porque la jovencita solo tenía 16 años y ya se había "echado la soga al cuello" con el solitario y huraño guardián de la nube.

-No se trata de ninguna broma Mukuro, Kyoya, Oto-san –afirmó Tsuna mostrando la argolla dorada que usaba desde ese día en su mano izquierda al tiempo que Chrome hacía lo mismo y dejaba ver el lindo anillo de compromiso

Sin quererlo todas las féminas presentes suspiraron al contemplar las joyas y de parte de las novias de los guardianes hubo quienes interrogaron a la pareja.

-¡Hahi! ¿Pero cuándo sucedió eso Tsuna-san? –

-Hace un par de días, durante la misión del continente americano –admitió Sawada

-¿En la misión del continente americano? –de inmediato Haru le dedicó una mirada asesina a su novio Hayato –¡Bakadera! ¡¿Estúpido por qué no me lo dijiste?! –lloriqueó indignada

-¿Qué parte de secreto no entiendes mujer? –respondió el peliplata

-Maa… maa… quién lo diría Tsuna –sonrió Takeshi tomando de la mano con tranquilidad a Kyoko

-Omedeto Chrome-chan, Tsuna-kun –los felicitó la ojimiel

-¡AL EXTREMO QUE ES UNA EXCELENTE NOTICIA! –gritó a todo pulmón cierto guardián del sol

-Ryohei por favor, vas a despertar al niño –dijo su esposa Hana golpeando el brazo del peliblanco

-quién lo iba a decir que Tsuna-nii y Chrome-nee se casarían –sonrió el guardián del relámpago

-Sabes que hacen una linda pareja –comentó una chica de trenzas recargándose en el hombro del pelinegro

-Así parece –complementó Fuuta

-¡Felicidades hermanito! –sonrió el jefe Cavallone desde su lugar

Y al fondo cierto pelirrojo se había quedado en shock

-¿Basura me hiciste venir para esto? –susurró con voz asesina el jefe de los Varia desde un rincón del jardín

-¡Voii! ¿Mocoso estúpido crees que tenemos tiempo para estarlo perdiendo? –gritó el capitán Squalo

-Tan solo han pasado unos días, aún estamos a tiempo de pedir la anulación de ese matrimonio –intervino Iemitsu

-Kufufu, exactamente ese matrimonio debe de ser anulado –acordó el ilusionista

-Demo… Mukuro-sama ya no puede anularse –intervino la pelivioleta con un rubor en sus mejillas

-Nagi tiene razón, ya no podemos anular nuestro matrimonio –aseguró el décimo

-¿qué quieren decir con que no puede anularse? –interrogó Mukuro con una sonrisa forzada

-No es obvio, Mukuro, Iemitsu –intervino cierto adolescente de cabellera negra con patillas en espiral y traje Armani de color negro acercándose a la pareja -las razones para anular un matrimonio son: ser familiares consanguíneos, legales, haber forzado a alguno de los contrayentes… -el hitman hizo una pausa –lo que nos deja solo una posible razón –una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en su rostro - pero por la expresión de sus caras es obvio que ya consumaron su matrimonio –concluyó el ex arcobaleno

Kazami cerró los ojos, ese pacífico desayuno se iba a convertir en una carnicería en cuestión de segundos, así que mentalmente comenzó a idear formas de evitarlo sin que alguno de los presentes muriera.

-Calma señores –intervino el tutor de Tsunayoshi –sé que muchos de ustedes, como yo están sumamente sorprendidos por lo que mi estúpido estudiante hizo, sin mi conocimiento y consejo, así sugiero encarecidamente un reto interesante para Dame-Tsuna –sonrió con sadismo el tutor espartano

-¿Reborn qué es lo que intentas? –dijo el castaño con voz seria

-Baka Tsuna, ¿estás dispuesto a luchar por tu matrimonio con Chrome? –le interrogó el ex arcobaleno

-las veces que sean necesarias, contra quien sea y eso te incluye Reborn –dijo con una voz segura pero al mismo tiempo desafiante el décimo

Kazami vio como el hitman comenzó a aplaudir.

-¿y estás dispuesto a hacerlo como, mocoso inútil que siempre has sido dame-Tsuna? –inquirió

Nagi tembló ligeramente si entendía la insinuación de Reborn eso implicaba renunciar a todos sus aditamentos, Tsuna se expondría a un peligro sin precedente, sabía que el amor de su esposo era grande y fuerte, pero no valía la pena arriesgarse de esa forma contempló su rostro pero antes de poder hacer algo…

Sin decir palabra alguna el castaño se despojó de todos los anillos que llevaba en su mano derecha y luego de su bolsillo sacó sus guantes antes de lanzárselos al chico de la fedora.

-Por Nagi sería capaz de renunciar hasta a mi propia vida –dijo con seguridad mientras sus ojos se volvían de un color dorado

–Entonces así será Tsuna, han escuchado a mi estúpido alumno y lo decidiremos de esta manera –sonrió con sadismo Reborn –Tsuna tendrá luchar contra todos los que se oponen a su unión con Chrome y al mismo tiempo protegerla, así que si eres derrotado o Chrome es lastimada tu matrimonio quedará anulado Baka-Tsuna –dictaminó el hitman

Fanny se quedó boquiabierta, eso no podía estar pasando, después de tanto trabajo que le costó juntarlos, no iba permitir que el mismísimo Reborn interfiera, así que de golpe se puso de pie dispuesta a liquidar al hitman más fuerte.

-oya oya, espero que cumplas esa promesa Tsunayoshi –dijo Mukuro apuntándole con su tridente y haciendo aparecer un montón de serpientes

-¡teme! –se puso de pie el peliplata –¡sistema C. A. I.! -

-kamikorosu omnívoro –esta vez fue Hibari quien se lanzó contra el décimo

-maa maa Hibari-san no hay por qué ponernos agresivos –se interpuso el guardián de la lluvia

-décimo –murmuró Hayato

-Tsuna –sonrió Takeshi

-toma a Chrome y sal de aquí –gritaron en coro sus amigos

-arigato Hayato, Takeshi –agradeció el castaño tomando de la mano a su esposa y corriendo por los jardines

-Muy bien Dame-Tsuna, veremos de qué eres capaz –murmuró Reborn

-Ojisan –Yuni fue quien se interpuso frente al hitman adelantándose a Fanny

-Yuni hazte a un lado –le dijo mientras veía como su estúpido alumno se alejaba de ahí

La chica le dedicó una sonrisa dulce antes de negar con la cabeza

-Mukuro-kun, eso no es lindo, ¿por qué molestas a Tsunayoshi-kun? –sobrevoló cierto peliblanco al ilusionista

-Byakuran, no sé por qué te entrometes en esto que no es de tu incumbencia –respondió el peliazul

-Te equivocas Mukuro-kun, este asunto nos concierne a todos –contestó el jefe Millefiore

Kazami observó cómo es que Iemitsu le lanzaba un ataque directo a la pelivioleta, la castaña tenía que admitirlo aún después del retiro el "joven león Vongola" estaba en buena condición, Tsuna sin dudarlo envolvió con su cuerpo a la guardiana de la niebla esperando recibir el ataque.

-¡Maldita sea! –exclamó Fanny pero justo en ese momento observó a la joven pareja elevarse por el aire

-Kozarto Enma –susurró Iemitsu con voz resentida

El pelirrojo había usado sus poderes sobre la gravedad para apartar a sus amigos del ataque y colocarlos en un lugar alejado

-Enma-kun –le gritó el castaño al verlo detener a su padre y parte de la comitiva que los perseguía

-corre Tsuna-kun, yo me encargo de distraerlos –le dijo el pelirrojo interponiéndose entre sus perseguidores y ellos

-¡Enma-kun arigato! –sonrió el castaño a la distancia

-¡Kasuga! –gritó cierto jefe de Varia uniéndose a la persecución del décimo Vongola

-Mmm, y ¿qué ganaría exactamente el jefe derrotando a Tsunayoshi? –interrogó a un lado del jefe Cavallone una chica de cabellera negra y ojos avellana

-Esa es una excelente pregunta Ime –suspiró Dino cruzándose de brazos –creo que absolutamente nada pero Xanxus no desaprovechará la oportunidad de… derrotar a Tsuna –sonrió el Cavallone usando su látigo para detener al capitán Varia

-¡Voii maldito Bronco no te entrometas! –se quejó el ruidoso espadachín

Fanny sonrió levemente, le había costado trabajo encontrar a esas mujeres, tanto a la esposa del capitán Squalo como a la futura madre de Hime; Eli había tenía ese inconfundible color de ojos, mientras que Ime era idéntica a su futura hija, ahora solo faltaba que el jefe de Varia centrara su atención en ella.

0x0x0x0x0

El joven matrimonio corría por los jardines, brincando algunos arbustos a su paso, hasta que sin quererlo el castaño tropezó por una pequeña colina arrastrando consigo a la pelivioleta, sin perder tiempo la envolvió en sus brazos mientras iban rodando entre ciertas flores holandesas haciendo que estas se deshojaran fácilmente…

Cuando se detuvieron por fin, Nagi se encontraba sobre Tsuna, sus respiraciones agitadas trataban de calmarse ante tremenda carrera, sin quererlo empezaron a reír frenéticamente a causa de la adrenalina que había invadido su cuerpo.

-Nagi-chan _ti amo_ –le dijo el castaño acunando su rostro

-Tsuna-kun también _ti amo_ –le respondió ella

Y entonces decidieron sellar su amor una vez más con un dulce pero apasionado beso.

La multitud se detuvo en seco al contemplar tan preciosa escena pues, los pétalos de los tulipanes que se habían deshojado con su caída, descendían haciéndolos parecer una dulce lluvia de colores violeta y naranja.

Un suspiro interrumpió a los jóvenes de su dulce caricia y entonces observaron como todos sus amigos o al menos la mayoría les dedicaba una sonrisa sincera.

-Bravo Tsunayoshi –dijo a unos pocos metros el pelinegro de fedora –espero que tengas la misma determinación –apuntó el hitman hacia la pelivioleta

-_ti amo_ Nagi –le susurró el castaño tomándola entre sus brazos y recibiendo el disparo en su lugar

-Con que esa es tu resolución Dame-Tsuna –murmuró el tutor ocultando su rostro bajo su fedora

Kazami se quedó boquiabierta ante la escena, todo había pasado tan rápido que aún no podía entender lo que sus ojos veían, Tsunayoshi acababa de poner la seguridad de Nagi por encima de su propia vida, esto no estaba sucediendo, no después de todo el trabajo que le había costado arreglar, por un momento recordó a los 3 cielos caídos de Vongola…

-No, no, no… -negó con la cabeza la ojiazul mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar sus orbes

-Tsuna-kun –lloriqueó Nagi al sentir como el cuerpo de su amado se volvía pesado entre sus brazos

-¡itte! –exclamó el jefe Vongola tosiendo

-Tsuna-kun –le abrazó con fuerza la pelivioleta -¡qué alivio que estés bien! –

-¿cómo? Yo pensé que… -

-una bala falsa dame-Tsuna –le dijo Reborn

-¿por qué? –

-tenía que comprobar que habías hecho la elección correcta y no cambiarías de opinión –respondió el ex –arcobaleno del sol

La pareja le dedicó una sonrisa desde el suelo donde Nagi sostenía entre sus brazos Tsunayoshi, esa de parte de Reborn habían recibido la bendición de su matrimonio; Kazami entre tanto dio un suspiro de alivio pero la tranquilidad duró poco

-¡Esto aún no se termina Tsunayoshi! –gritó su padre tratando de atinar un golpe contra la guardiana de la niebla –yo te voy a hacer entrar en razón –

Sin embargo fue el castaño quien recibió el golpe, uno tan fuerte que solo atinó a escupir sangre

-_por favore_ oto-san, entiende que Nagi es mi elección –susurró el Vongola abrazando con fuerza a la pelivioleta

-sin el anillo no eres nada –amenazó su padre a punto de lanzar un nuevo ataque

-te equivocas, mi resolución no depende del anillo –se levantó Tsuna rápidamente con su esposa en sus brazos y la dejó a un lado para enfrentarse a su padre

-¿Dime por qué la elegiste a ella? –inquirió el jefe del CEDEF atacando al décimo -Haru es muy ágil, tiene talento, ella sería una buena señora Vongola –expuso Iemitsu dándole una patada en el estómago a Tsuna -o Kyoko, ella es dulce y amable, la esposa perfecta recatada, callada y sobretodo ingenua –explicó Sawada lanzando un derechazo

-Estás muy equivocado Oto-san, -respondió el castaño esquivando el golpe -ya sé que Haru es talentosa e inteligente, es la mujer ideal para mi mano derecha, con toda esa vitalidad le da un poco de diversión a la seriedad de Hayato –reconoció Tsuna saltando por encima de su padre –Kyoko-chan, ella siempre ha sido especial para mí, no negaré que fue mi primer amor, esa ídolo de secundaria que cualquier perdedor soñaría por tener como novia, pero no soy estúpido papá, Kyoko es tan dulce y tierna que necesitaba alguien que pudiera tratarla igual, con amabilidad y cariño, que aún la hiciera reír y supiera cómo decirle las terribles cosas que pasan en este mundo, en mí mundo –explicó el jefe de la mafia atinando un golpe en el abdomen de Iemitsu

-Aún así ¿por qué ella? –interrogó desesperado -Chrome ni siquiera es la verdadera guardiana de la niebla, es una chica débil y miedosa, una herramienta que nos ayudaría a formar un lazo más fuerte con nuestros aliados –explicó a sangre fría el rubio atacando ferozmente a su hijo

-No lo entiendes y creo que nunca lo harás, Nagi es la persona de la que me enamoré, ella confió en mí desde el primer momento, ella es muy fuerte y ha superado más cosas de las que te imaginas, Nagi me ha apoyado a crecer y puedo confiarle mi vida, yo la amo oto-san, así como uno no elige a sus padres, tampoco elige a quien amar –respondió Tsunayoshi dándole un puñetazo que dejó a Iemitsu en el suelo cerca del resto de la multitud

Fanny tenía que admitirlo ese estúpido jefe suyo tenía carisma, aún con su intervención, esa relación tenía futuro y sentido, un par de chicos que necesitaban la compañía del otro y que poco a poco habían podido crecer y tener una famiglia que los apoyaría en todo.

-No, Tsuna, voy a hacerte entrar en razón –murmuró el rubio levantándose y limpiando parte de la sangre de su rostro

-Querido por favor –dijo una mujer de cabellera castaña sosteniendo el brazo de Iemitsu

-Suéltame –bramó enojado el ex jefe del CEDEF

Entonces todos los presentes contemplaron algo inaudito, por primera vez en toda la historia de la humanidad, Nana había abofeteado a su amado esposo

-Cariño, creo que ya es suficiente, Tsuna-kun y Chrome-chan han decidido estar juntos, nada ni nadie pueden separarlos ahora, solo podemos desear su felicidad –dijo Maman con una sonrisa

-Oka-san –susurró el castaño sorprendido

-Nana –balbuceó aún en shock el señor Sawada

-Creo que con esto se finaliza tu prueba dame-Tsuna –intervino finalmente el hitman

Tsuna suspiró con cierto alivio, pero al ver los destrozos que se habían causado en la mansión Vongola su rostro palideció, sería una semana entera de papeleo lo que significaba separarse de su amada Nagi.

El joven hitman se acercó a su alumno y le susurró de modo que solo él pudiera oírle.

-mi regalo de bodas será el papeleo de esta ocasión –

Tsuna sonrió después de todo Reborn representaba para él un padre, uno que lo había ayudado y visto crecer desde ese chico inútil hasta el líder de la Famiglia Vongola que era ahora.

-así que aprovecha el tiempo para encargar al siguiente heredero Vongola –

La última frase hizo que el rostro del castaño se coloreara por completo de rojo. Kazami mientras tanto se dejó caer sobre el pasto y esbozó una leve sonrisa, por fin había enderezado parte de ese maldito futuro.

-excelente trabajo Fanny-chan –sonrió cierta peliazul sentándose a su lado

-Definitivamente tienes estilo Fanny-chan –agregó el peliblanco de pie a sus espaldas

-gracias supongo, pero no negaré que costó trabajo y paciencia –respondió suspirando

-No te quites mérito, la mayoría fue gracias a ti –aseguró Yuni

-Jejeje, yo no hice nada –sonrió la ojiazul –pero creo que a veces solo hace falta "un ligero empujón" para enderezar las cosas –

-O una patada voladora –agregó cierto hitman sonriendo

-¿Oji-san? –interrogó Yuni

-¿Reborn-san? –volteó Fanny

-¿Acaso crees que no me di cuenta todo este tiempo? Soy el gran hitman Reborn, nada escapa a mí –sonrió el pelinegro alejándose

Kazami sonrió con tranquilidad.

* * *

_**Aunque sea un pecado el destino cambiaré, lo lograré…**_

Como comentarios finales tengo esto:

Kazami y Tsuna despertaron en su época con la sensación de que todo fue un sueño, sin embargo Kazami no quiso correr riesgos y se aseguró de que todo saliera como debería de haber salido.

La "persecución" de Tsuna y Nagi iba a ser originalmente un fic aparte titulado "pétalos de tulipán" completando mi colección de 2796, pero consideré que aquí se adecuaba…

Le quiero agradecer a Fanny por prestarme a su personaje, quien si bien al principio me costó un poco de trabajo por su personalidad y características, decidí "forzarla" a madurar, porque en mi experiencia aún si somos personas apáticas las circunstancias nos ponen pruebas donde tenemos que sobreponernos a nuestros complejos y miedos, y nos hacen darnos cuenta de que somos capaces de muchas cosas.

Como notas extras, cronológicamente después de esa reunión inicia el fic de Enma (que estoy escribiendo xD) y que creo que será el último de PersonajexOC que escriba.

Si me da tiempo voy a hacer un extra de Bel y Carmen que se sitúa en el capitulo anterior…

Eso es todo chicos y chicas que hayan llegado hasta aquí

Me despido…

MCR77

PD Los versos pertenecen a la canción de Rewrite originalmente de Asian Kung fu Generation, tanto en versión japonés como Latina (fandub) que fue el 4to opening de Full Metal Alchemist ,P

PD2 xD a mí me encantan todas esas parejitas sorry no pude resistir la tentación jejeje…


End file.
